Haïr pour aimer
by Capucette
Summary: Il est superficiel, comme tous les autres gosses de riche, prétend Bella. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils s'entendent très bien ces deux là. Mais verra-t-elle qu'il y a autres choses qui se cachent sous cette apparence...
1. Chapter 1

**Haïr pour aimer**

Court résumé

_Bella, 17 ans, très proche de sa cousine Alice ainsi que sa meilleure amie Rosalie. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas avec, Edward, le frère de Rose. _**Il est superficiel, comme tous les autres gosses de riches,**_ prétend Bella. Mais saura-t-elle voir plus profond que les apparences et voir à quel point Edward possède un grand cœur En tombera-t-elle amoureuse? Venez le découvrir..._

**_Att : Je dois dire que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter _**

**Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction!**

**Comme j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à écrire ma première fiction « Destiné remplacé » j'ai décidé de continuer ce plaisir d'écrire avec ma deuxième fiction « Haïr pour aimer »**

**Voici mon premier chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxx**

**Capucette**

**Chapitre 1**

Assis sur mon divan, la télévision allumé sans que personne ne lui porte vraiment attention, je suis perdue dans mes pensées. C'est tout ce que je peux vraiment faire en ce samedi pluvieux. Mais pourquoi cela devrait me surprendre? Il pleut tout le temps à Forks. Sauf que la plupart des gens sont capable de se trouver un passe-temps malgré la pluie. En plus, c'est les vacances d'été, mes camarade d'école sont sûrement entrain de profiter de la dernière semaine de vacances qu'ils leur reste. Mais moi, mis à part attendre ma cousine Alice, je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi à faire. Mon grand frère Emmett, joue aux jeux vidéo dans sa chambre, je l'envie tellement de ne pas s'ennuyer comme moi. Je perçus des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Bien sûr, qui autre que mon frère pourrait descendre les escaliers. Il y aurait peut-être mon père Charlie, mais il travaille. Quand on est le chef de police dans une petite ville comme Forks, pas vraiment le temps de relaxer tranquillement chez soi.

-Alors sœurette? Me demanda Emmett en allant se chercher de quoi à boire, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser

Il pouffa de rire. Moi je restai immobile le visage neutre en attendant qu'il ait fini de se moquer de moi sans aucune raison. Quand on entend ses blagues plates 24 heures sur 24 on est habituer d'en entendre donc on n'y rit plus.

-Non sans blague, dit il lorsqu'il eût retrouvé son sérieux, que fais-tu?

-J'attend Alice, répondis-je simplement

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, essaya-t-il de me remonter le moral

Il voyait bien que je me morfondais. Il voulait sûrement aussi se faire pardonner pour sa moquerie de tantôt.

-Allez Bell's, sourit, m'encouragea-t-il

Je ne pu résister à lui obéir. Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage et il en fût satisfait. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de me remonter le moral aussi vite. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

-Je ne peux quand même pas abandonner ma sœur préférée, me dit-il en souriant

Soudain, son portable sonna.

-Si ce n'est pas important, je ferme mon cellulaire, promis.

Il partit dans la cuisine, là où était posé son portable. Il lu son afficheur et me dit tout content :

-C'est Rose!

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle de la famille Cullen. Ils étaient tous parti en vacance.

-Allez prend l'appel, insistai-je de nouveau de bon humeur

-Merci Bell's

Il monta les escaliers pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Je ne pouvais quand même pas le lui reprocher, cela faisait quand même longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec sa petite amie. Soudain, le bruit de la sonnette retentit, ce qui me fit sursauter. Cela devait être Alice, elle devait venir pour qu'on passe notre journée ensemble. Alice et moi sommes très proches, comme des sœurs. Malgré le fait que mon père ne soit pas très présent, j'ai quand même une famille. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour aller lui ouvrir. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, elle me sauta dans les bras en criant :

-Bell's! Jasper revient demain! Tu te rends compte? La famille Cullen revient demain!

J'ai ressentis une vague de joie en repensant que demain je reverrai ma meilleure amie Rosalie. Voilà pourquoi Rosalie avait appelé mon frère. Mais au moment que ma joie fût apparu, elle disparu tout de suite. Si la famille Cullen revenait demain, cela signifiait aussi qu'Edward Cullen revenait demain. Lui et moi n'avons pas une très bonne relation. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien ensemble. Ou devrais-je dire JE ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui. Edward n'a rien compte moi, mais moi, je le trouve aussi superficiel que tous les autres gosses de riches. Il a beau être beau, charmant, romantique, avoir de beaux yeux verts...il m'énerve au plus au point! Le reste de sa famille a beau être aussi riche que lui, elle ne démontre pas de côté superficiel autant que lui. Emmett descendit les marches au moment même, Alice sortit de mes bras pour aller se réfugier dans ceux d'Emmett. Tous deux étaient remplis de bonheur de bientôt rejoindre leur douce moitié. Moi j'essayais le plus possible de me réjouir et de ne pas penser à Edward. Oui, j'étais extrêmement contente de revoir Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper. Mais Edward j'avais de la difficulté à m'en réjouir. Il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il avait des qualités, mais il ne les démontrait pas en ma présence. Pour lui j'étais la petite sœur de son meilleur ami qui lui servait de quoi à manger ou à boire quand il venait passer du temps à la maison. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais faire ma polie et ma fine quand il était malheureusement mon invité. Techniquement il n'était pas mon invité, mais celui d'Emmett. Mais je n'avais pas le choix quand même. Alice et Emmett se rendirent donc compte qu'ils m'avaient mise à part quelques temps, alors Emmett se rua vers moi et me pris dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer. Bien sûr, je hurlais qu'il arrête par cause de ma peur qu'il m'échappe comme il l'avait fait, par accident, quand j'étais petite. Il arrêta alors de me faire tournoyer, mais ne me relâcha pas de ses bras. Ont se fient une grosse caresse à trois remplis bonheur. Oui, j'allais démontrer mon bonheur du retour des Cullen, et ce n'est pas Edward Cullen qui va me ruiner ma joie de revoir ma meilleure amie. Alors ont éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de la même manière, nous nous étions bien amusés. Je n'ai plus boudé à l'idée de revoir Edward. J'avais aimé ma journée, à mon plus grand étonnement. Cette nuit, Alice resta à dormir chez nous. Nous lui avions proposé, vu que les Cullen devaient se retrouver chez nous le lendemain matin vers 10 heures. Ils étaient nos voisins d'en face, donc il était facile pour eux de nous rejoindre la journée même de leur retour. Nous avons passé la soirée dans le salon à jaser de tout et de rien. Alice avait bien voulus aller magasiner pour aller se chercher une nouvelle tenue pour le retour de son Jasper, mais moi et Emmett avons protesté en lui disant qu'il était tard et qu'il fallait se coucher tôt pour être en forme demain. Alice avait aussi sauté sur l'occasion pour vouloir organiser un ÉNORME Party, mais encore une fois nous avons refusé en prétextant que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée vu qu'ils viendraient tout juste de revenir de leur vacance et qu'ils allaient être épuisé. Elle a boudée, mais quand je lui aie proposée de m'aider à me trouver une tenue pour le lendemain, elle a tout de suite oublié qu'elle nous en voulait à moi et Emmett. Mais j'allais devoir essayer une tonne de vêtement le lendemain très, très tôt.

-Bella, demain on se lève à 7h tapante, m'a-t-elle annoncé

-Pourquoi à cette heure? Ai-je demandé sans trop comprendre

-Parce que vu que la famille Cullen revient demain matin quand même assez tôt, il faut qu'on soit prête à leur retour. De toute façon, cela va me prendre une éternité à te trouver une tenue convenable parmi toutes tes vidanges de vêtements non approprié qui sont dans ta garde-robe. Vaux mieux se levé tôt pour être sûr d'être prête à temps.

J'avais soupiré. De toute manière je ne pouvais pas protester, j'avais promis à Alice qu'elle m'aiderait. Une promesse... c'est une promesse. J'avais même entendus Emmett éclaté de rire en entendant la déclaration d'Alice à mon sujet. À 22h nous étions montés nous coucher. Nous nous sommes endormis vers 23h vu qu'Alice n'arrêtait pas de nous raconter à quel point elle avait hâte de revoir son Jasper adoré. Donc ma soirée s'est résumée comme cela. Mais je dois m'attendre à pire demain avec l'arrivé d'Edward...

Le lendemain matin, Alice me réveilla à 7h tapante comme il était prévu. J'étais à moitié endormie quand elle m'a descendu au rée de chaussé pour nous préparé un déjeuner vite fait. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon bol de céréale qu'elle m'entraîna dans ma chambre pour_ les essaies de vêtements_. Pouah! Juste à y penser j'ai le vertige qui me prend. Je m'assis sur mon lit en patientant le temps qu'Alice trouve quelque chose de « convenable » dans ma garde de robe.

-Argh Bella c'est fou comme il n'y a rien de moderne dans tes trucs. Il faudra vraiment qu'on retourne faire les boutiques très bientôt. Et au fait, où sont tous les beaux vêtements que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire de tes dix-sept ans?

Oups, je croyais que cela allait passer inaperçu. Je les avais cachés au fond d'un tiroir dans la chambre de Charlie. Ce tiroir ne servait à rien donc j'avais trouvé son utilité. Même Charlie l'ignorait.

-Belle, râla-t-elle, ne me dis pas que tu t'en es débarrassé.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je ne sois incapable de mentir? J'aurais pu me débarrassé de ses stupide essaie de vêtement.

-Au fond du tiroir dans l'armoire de la chambre de Charlie, soupirai-je

-Merci! Me dit-elle en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre de mon père

Elle revint un peu plus tard avec la poche de linges que j'avais enlevés de mon esprit quelques mois auparavant. Je soupirai de désespoir. Elle m'a fait essayer une tonne de vêtement pour enfin opter pour une petite camisole bleu-mauve décolleter mais pas trop avec un jean très tendance. Elle m'a rajouté une petite veste noire qui cache seulement mes épaules nues. Je ne me sentais pas bien à l'intérieur de cette tenue mais, cela aurait pu être pire. Il était déjà 9h45. Emmett et Alice ne tenaient plus en place. À croire que la reine d'Angleterre venait chez moi. Je dois l'avouer, moi aussi j'avais hâte de voir Rosalie. Alice était magnifique, elle avait choisi une robe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux avec une magnifique fleur rose accroché sur une de ses bretelles de robe. Emmett avait choisi un jean et un chandail normal, rien de trop flamboyant, ce qui me fit rager de ne pas pouvoir être habiller normalement moi aussi. À 10h05, on sonna à la porte. Enfin ils étaient arrivés, même Edward. J'allai ouvrir et c'est lui que je vis en premier avec ses beaux yeux vert et biensûr son stupide air de superficiel. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours à se pensé plus haut que les autres. Argh, il m'enrageait au plus au point! Place aux retrouvailles désagréables...

**Et puis?**

**Cela vous plaît-il? Dois-je continuer?**

**Ne vous gêner surtout pas pour me donner votre avis, j'adore savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

**Gros bisous à tous xxx**

**_C_**_**apucette** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous!**

**Je voudrais tous vous remerciez pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie énormément. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je répondrai à tous les commentaires que vous allez m'envoyer car je trouve cela important de vous répondre pour vous remercier :) Comme je ne peux pas répondre au commentaire des anonymes, je voudrais vous dire un grand merci à vous aussi.**

**Voici le chapitre 2 où vous serez comment se passera la retrouvaille désagréable de Bella et Edward...**

**Bonne lecture à tout!**

**xxxx**

**Capucette**

**Chapitre 2**

Il était là, devant la porte, nous regardant avec son stupide sourire en coin et son air de garçon plus haut que les autres. Edward n'est vraiment qu'un célibataire superficiel et égoïste qui pense juste à la richesse. Je compte bien m'en souvenir. Je ne pu rester longtemps dans mes songes car Rosalie sauta dans mes bras et Alice s'est joint à nous. Nous étions tellement bien réunis toutes les trois. Mais c'est quand chacune deux à vue leur prince charmant qu'elle m'on laissé pour aller les rejoindre. Alice et Jasper s'embrassa d'un baiser où on pouvait très bien voir qu'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Rosalie et Emmett se fût plus démonstratif. On y trouvait plus de passion. Même qu'Edward s'est raclé la gorge pour que nos deux couples se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils se lâchèrent donc et Rosalie revint vers moi.

-Ah Bella! Je suis si contente de te revoir! Tu m'as tellement manquée ma belle.

Elle me serra si fort que je dû lui dire d'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas m'étouffer.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rose. Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas là?

-Non, ils sont épuisées, ils vous disent bonjour, me dit-elle

- Ha. Et puis les vacances? Demandai-je

-Ah c'était génial!

-Vraiment! Continua Jasper en me prenant lui aussi dans ses bras

-Nous avons nagé avec les dauphins c'était tellement beau, raconta Rosalie Et nous avons magasiné. Ah oui! Au fait je vous aie ramené quelque chose à toi et Alice.

Alice sauta hors des bras de Jasper pour venir proche de Rosalie avec grand intérêt.

-Tiens Alice, dit Rosalie en lui tendant un paquet, Celui là est à toi Bella

J'ouvris le mien, une belle robe bleue nuit. C'était la couleur qui me faisait le mieux d'après Alice et Rose. La robe était magnifique, simple mais très belle. Je dois remarquer qu'elle me plaisait bien.

-Merci, dis-je à Rose en me réfugiant dans ses bras

-Merci Rose d'avoir acheté cette robe à Bella, cela l'aidera peut-être à se rendre compte qu'il est temps pour elle d'aller refaire sa garde-robe, dit Alice

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent de rire et je pu même remarquer qu'Edward aussi trouvait cela très drôle. Je lui jetai un regard noir ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Alice aussi avait bien aimé son cadeau. Une robe, elle aussi, mais d'un vert lime flash. Pour Alice, tout ce qui « flashait » lui plaisait et lui allait très bien. Moi c'était tout le contraire.

-Alors, commença Alice, ont fait quoi, ont va magasiner?

-Oh non Ali, ne compte pas sur moi pour cette fois. Je suis crevée. Moi aujourd'hui je relaxe, dit Rosalie en se laissant tomber sur le divan

-Moi aussi, dit Emmett en s'asseyant au côté de Rose

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, renchérit Jasper

-Si cela peut me sauvé d'une journée de magasinage, je suis amplement d'accord à 100%, rajouta Edward

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que je suis d'accord, dis-je

Alice resta debout les bras croisé sur la poitrine à bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans.

-Voyons Alice, nous irons magasiner demain, dit Jasper pour essayer de la réconforter

Il lui fit signe de venir s'installer à son côté et elle ne pu résister à sa demande, elle alla se blottir contre Jasper.

-Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui alors? Demandai-je

-Euh, je ne sais pas, quelque chose de calme mais d'amusant, suggéra Jazz, Vous avez une idée?

-Ben on a des films, dit Emmett

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée, trouva Edward

-Bell's pourrais-tu aller les chercher? Ils sont dans ma chambre, me supplia Emmett

-Qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour mon grand frère, répondis-je en souriant

Je montai les escaliers. Rendus en haut je sentis une présence, je me retournai et vis...Edward. _Merde! _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me suive? Il doit savoir qu'il est la dernière personne que je veux voir. Je décidai donc de l'ignorer, il s'en ira peut-être. J'entrai dans la chambre d'Emmett. Je cherchai les films dans son armoire et passa à côté d'Edward en essayant de l'ignorer mais il m'interpella :

-Bella?

Je stoppai net et me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Que veux-tu Cullen? Crachai-je

Il avait le visage doux mais quand il vit dans mes yeux que je ne désirais vraiment pas le voir, son visage devint moqueur.

-Je suis monté pour pouvoir veiller sur toi au cas où tu t'assommerais en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire d'Emmett

Je repartis en bas sans me retourner. Vraiment cet emmerdeur empirait son cas à chaque minute près. En arrivant en bas, je donnai les films à Emmett et alla m'asseoir sur le divan à environ trois mètres d'Edward. Il n'était pas question que je sois plus proche que ça s'il ne voulait pas recevoir une gifle en plein visage. J'avais peut –être été dure avec lui, mais il le méritait.

-Bon, quel film on choisi? Questionna Emmett, nous avons Monte-Carlo, Sortilège et... Mais Bella! Tu as emmené seulement des films de filles! Franchement tu aurais pu trouver mieux!

Rosalie et Alice s'esclaffèrent.

-Désolé Em mais je n'ai trouvé que ça, me défendais-je

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Tu as prêté nos autres films à notre cousin le mois passé, lui rappelais-je

-Je suis vraiment con, dit Emmett

-Ça on le s...commença Jasper

- Surtout ne dit rien man, le coupa Em

-C'est pas grave, on y va pour Monte-Carlo, dit Alice tout contente

-Pas le choix, céda Emmett de mauvais humeur ce qui nous fient rire Ali, Rose et moi

C'est ce qu'on a fait de la journée, regarder des films de filles. Mais nous savions que les garçons voulaient se venger pour les avoir obligé à regarder ce genre de film. Nous ignorons comment mais nous allions le savoir très bientôt d'après les gars. Edward et moi nous ne nous étions pas chicané du reste de la journée, ce qui m'a grandement impressionné. Demain c'est cinéma au programme. Alice avait changée d'avis, elle ne voulait plus allez magasiner, ce qui est très rare chez elle. Mais ont s'est abstenue de lui demander la raison par peur qu'elle change d'avis. Au sujet d'Edward et moi, ont avaient beau ne pas s'être chicané du reste de la journée, je ne suis pas sûr à100% que la journée de demain allait se passer sans chamaillerie entre nous deux. J'aurai la réponse demain...

**Avez-vous aimez?**

**Prochain chapitre bientôt :)**

**Un petit Review en attendant? :)**

**Gros bisou à vous**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici mon troisième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos Review. C'est vraiment très apprécier. Je suis désolé, cela à pris du temps avant que je poste mon troisième chapitre. Je suis allé passer un week-end chez ma cousine donc c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre avant. Encore une fois désolé :(**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**

Chapitre 3

Cela fait au moins trois heures que les Cullen, inclus Alice, sont reparties chez eux. Un peu de tranquillité ne fait mal à personne et j'en avais besoin. Emmett est dans sa chambre, à faire je ne sais quoi. Moi je suis à l'ordinateur. Je regarde mes e-mails. Je vis que j'en avais un de la part d'Alice.

**À : **

**De : **

**Heure : Dim 17 :00**

**Objet : Toujours pareille entre vous deux**

_**Comme j'ai pu le remarquer tantôt chez toi, toi et Edward ce n'est toujours pas arranger. Je suis prête à parier que tu ne lui a même pas dit « bonjour » à son arriver. Bell's peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois si chiante avec lui. Bon d'accord, il n'est pas mieux lui non mais j'aimerais savoir pour toi. **_

_**Bise**_

_**xxx**_

_**Ali**_

Pourquoi cette Alice voulait toujours tout savoir? La raison de ma haine envers lui est pourtant simple à comprendre. Il pense juste à lui. Il n'est pas capable de voir qu'il n'y a pas juste lui et la richesse dans la vie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il sera là pour l'aider. Jamais! Alors pourquoi avoir une amitié avec lui si je sais qu'il ne sera pas là pour moi dans mes moments difficile. Sérieusement je crois être capable de vivre sans le connaître. Je décidai donc de répondre à ma chère cousine Alice :

_**À : **_

_**De : **_

_**Heure : Dim 17 :07**_

_**Objet : C'est très simple**_

_**C'est très simple à comprendre chère cousine. Edward n'est qu'un égoïste, un emmerdeur et un gâcheur de vie en ce qui me concerne. Ne me demande jamais de m'entendre avec lui car la réponse sera « NON » je t'avertis tout de suite. Donc j'espère que tu as compris la raison car je ne te l'a répétera pas. **_

_**Sur ce je te souhaite une belle journée Ali**_

_**Bise **_

_**xxx**_

_**Bell's**_

C'est ce qu'on appelle être franche. Je s'avais que ce sujet allait être clos pour un bout de temps. Enfin...je l'espérais. Je fermai mon ordinateur pour me rendre dans la chambre d'Emmett. Il était devant sa télé à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

-Ha Bell's, j'allais te demander si tu allais bientôt préparer le souper.

Ha Emmett! Toujours entrain de penser qu'à manger.

-J'y allais. Est-ce que tu descends en bas avec moi où tu reste là? Demandai-je

-Je te suis dans deux secondes, me répondit-il en fermant sa console de jeux

Je descendis les escaliers. J'entrai dans la cuisine mais au même moment, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'allai voir et je vis mon père tenant une pizza du restaurant pas trop loin de chez nous à la main. C'était très rare qu'il revenait du travail aussi tôt.

-Papa! M'étonnai-je, que fais-tu ici si tôt?

-Et bien, je me suis dis que pour un soir mes collègues pouvaient se passer de moi plus tôt, annonça-t-il, je vous aie ramené de la pizza, je me suis dit que ça plairait à Emmett.

-C'est parfait! Dit Emmett en descendant les escaliers, merci papa

Le souper s'est passé dans le calme. Charlie paraissait mal à l'aise. Nous aussi d'ailleurs. Nous n'étions pas habituer à ce genre de souper à trois

-Comme ça, les Cullen sont revenus? A demander Charlie pendant que je faisais la vaisselle.

-Oui, ils sont revenus ce matin, ils sont passé nous voir, à répondu Emmett

-Ça s'est bien passé pour Bella et Edward? Demanda encore une fois Charlie craintif

-Oh je m'attendais à pire, mais je crois que demain on va tous se marrer au cinéma en les voyant se chicaner comme des enfants de maternelle, pouffa Emmett

Je lui lançai de la mousse de vaisselle en lui faisant une grimace. Mais il n'avait pas tord, demain moi et Edward allions sûrement pas bien s'entendre. Mais j'étais préparée. Je s'avais à quoi m'attendre vu que ces maintenant une habitude de me chicaner avec lui. Quand j'eus terminé de faire la vaisselle, je montai dans ma chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à mon père et Emmett. Je retournai à mon ordinateur pour remarquer que j'avais un autre message d'Alice.

_**À : **_

_**De : **_

_**Heure : 20 :45**_

_**Objet : Demain Cinéma**_

_**Salut Bell's**_

_**Demain toi et Emmett devez être prêts pour 11h demain matin car moi et les Cullen seront chez vous vers 11h15. Tu embarqueras avec moi et Rose. Emmett embarquera avec les gars. **_

_**À demain **_

_**Bise xxx**_

_**Ali**_

Après avoir lu le message, je me blottis dans mes couvertures pour enfin m'endormir...

Vers 10h, je me réveillai en sursaut à cause que l'alarme de feu était en marche. Je me précipitai au rée de chaussé pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait. Rendus en bas, je vis Emmett essayant d'éteindre l'alarme en faisant du vent avec du papier journal. Je l'aidai, toujours en ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'alarme s'était déclenchée. Quand l'alarme arrêta de sonner, je demandai à Emmett ce qui s'était passé, il me répondit :

-Hum, et bien j'ai essayé de me faire des rôties vue que tu étais endormie, elles ont brûlé et l'alarme s'est déclenchée.

Emmett et la cuisine, ça ne va pas ensemble.

-Va te préparé pour le ciné, je vais faire ton déjeuner, lui dis-je en jetant à la poubelle ses rôties brûlées.

-Merci sœurette, dit-il en montant les escaliers

Après avoir déjeuné, je montai dans ma chambre pour, moi aussi, me préparée. J'essayai de m'habiller comme Alice me l'avait montré mais sans succès. J'optai donc pour un de mes plus beaux chandails avec un jean. Ce n'était pas la grosse tendance mais ce n'était pas affreux non plus. J'essayai aussi de me maquiller, mais j'avais plutôt l'air de partir pour une fête d'Halloween. Donc j'enlevai mon maquillage et décidai de m'abstenir d'en mettre aujourd'hui. Je laissai mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules. Je me regardai dans le miroir quand j'eus terminé de me préparée. Je me trouvais jolie. Il est rare que je me préoccupe de mes vêtements et de mes cheveux, mais ce matin j'avais eu l'envie. Quelques instants plus tard, Alice et les Cullen arrivèrent. Je les aie fait entrer mais je remarquai qu'Edward n'était pas présent.

-Edward n'est pas là? Demandai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ma belle, me dit Alice, il va nous rejoindre au cinéma.

Ma joie disparue automatiquement.

-En passant, tu es très jolie aujourd'hui, je te félicite d'avoir suivis mes conseils. Oh, ont devraient partir maintenant si on ne veut pas être en retard pour le film, nous ordonna Alice en regardant sur sa montre.

En sortant dehors pour me rendre à la voiture d'Alice, je vis Jasper chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Emmett et ce dernier ce mis à rire. Je ne pu leur demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle car Alice me pris par le bras et m'emmena dans la voiture. En chemin pour le cinéma, Alice semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais elle hésitait.

-Alice dis moi ce que tu veux me dire car je vais perdre patiente, l'avertis-je

-Hum, je t'avertis tout de suite, tu vas être fâché.

-D'accord merci de me prévenir mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi

-On s'en va voir un film d'horreur...choisi par Edward, m'annonça-t-elle

Quoi? Pardon? Ai-je bien compris? Malheureusement oui, j'ai très bien entendue ce que m'as dit Alice. Un film d'horreur choisis par Edward? Edward sait très bien que j'ai la frousse de ce genre de film. La dernière fois que j'ai écouté un film d'horreur, j'ai eu une semaine de cauchemar. Il l'a fait exprès. Maudit sois Edward! Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas venu me chercher avec le reste de sa famille tout à l'heure. Je suppose aussi que c'est ce que Jasper a dit à Emmett avant de partir.

-Alice! Pourquoi est-ce Edward qui a choisi le film? Demandai-je encore en colère

-Et bien il avait déjà acheté les billets, ont n'a pas pu rien dire car Jasper était d'accord pour le film aussi. Désolé Bell's. Au pire si c'est trop épeurant pour toi, on sortira de la salle, dit Alice

Je le s'avais très bien qu'Edward avait voulus faire ça pour me montrer que lui aussi pouvait être chiant quand il le voulait. Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié quand je ne l'avais pas accueilli comme les autres le jour de son retour.

-Bell's s'il te plaît pour une fois contrôle toi, si Edward voit que tu es en colère, ça va juste le faire sentir plus fort car il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, me dit Rosalie

Je le savais ça, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser faire.

-Bella, nous sommes arrivés, me dit Alice

La voiture se stationna et je débarquai pour me diriger en direction d'Edward, Jasper et Emmett. Les trois éclatèrent de rire quand ils vus que j'arrivais rouge de colère. Je me plantai devant Edward.

-Edward tu n'es qu'un...

-Viens Bella, me dit Alice en me prenant par le bras pour m'emmener plus loin

Je n'avais même pas terminé ma phrase.

-Alice! Criai-je

-Bella on n'est pas ici pour se chicaner, oublie ce qu'a fait Edward et ça se finis là.

Comment pouvais-je oublier cet emmerdeur?

Rosalie alla voir Edward pour qu'il nous donne nos billets.

-Allez chercher le pop corn, nous on va réserver les places, entendis-je Rosalie dire au gars

Rosalie revint vers nous avec les billets et nous partîmes vers notre salle. Il ne restait que 5 minutes avant que le film commence. Je tremblais déjà de peur à l'idée de devoir regarder un film d'horreur. Les gars venaient d'arriver avec le pop corn à la main. Alice me tendis le mien mais je n'y touchai pas. J'étais trop nerveuse pour avoir faim. Emmett se fit une joie de prendre mon pop corn pour lui seul. Enfin le film débuta. Le début n'était pas très effrayant, mais c'est quand je vis un jeune homme tout en sang que la nausée me pris. Je trouvai donc sage de fermer mes yeux. Je jurai Edward dans ma tête. Après quelques minutes, je décidai d'ouvrir mes yeux mais je poussai un cri de terreur en voyant une genre de bête affreusement effrayante qui dévorait je ne sais quoi. Je supposai qu'elle dévorait un humain mais je ne voulais pas me faire d'idée. Les gens dans la salle commençaient à perdre patiente à force de m'entendre crier. C'est à ce moment que Rose et Alice décidèrent qu'il était le moment pour moi de sortir. Elles m'emmenèrent hors de la salle ce qui fit rire mon frère, Jazz et Edward. Rendus dans le couloir, je recommençai à respirer normalement.

-Bella, c'est décider, plus jamais on t'emmène voir un film d'horreur, me promis Rosalie

-C'est maintenant que vous vous rendez compte que ce genre de film n'est pas fait pour moi, dis-je encore sur le choc du film

-Désolé Bell's mais ont ne s'avaient pas que ta peur était si terrible. Je croyais que ta phobie des films d'horreur aurait passé avec le temps mais j'ai vue que je m'étais trompé. Désolé Bella. Le film fini dans environ une demi- heure, on peut attendre les gars.

Nous sommes sorties dehors pour que je puisse prendre l'air. Rosalie est même allée me chercher une bouteille d'eau pour me calmer. Quarante cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les gras nous rejoignent dehors.

-Alors sœurette, toujours la frousse des films d'horreur à ce que je vois, rigola Emmett

-Emmett! Dit Rosalie en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Bon, on devrait y aller avant que Bella ne voit apparaître des monstres partout, rigola Edward

J'aurais voulus le gifler mais j'étais trop mal en point pour le faire. Alice et Rose me ramena à la maison en s'excusant encore une fois pour le film. Je pris une douche pour enlever les idées noires de ma tête et je m'assis sur mon divan à relaxer en attendant que mon père rentre du travail...

**Alors ce chapitre?**

**Encore une fois je vous rappelle de ne pas vous gêner, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Prochain chapitre bientôt**

**Gros bisou xxxx**

**Capucette**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà mon quatrième chapitre.**

**Vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai été très débordée les dernières semaines, je n'ai pas pu poster. Désolé :(**

**Dans ce chapitre il y aura plus de dialogue entre Bella et Edward... ne manquez pas ça :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Gros bisou**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**

Chapitre 4

Une semaine s'écoula après cette mauvaise expérience du film d'horreur. Par chance, je n'avais pas fais autant de cauchemar que la dernière fois. Mais maintenant un autre obstacle m'attendait : _La rentrée scolaire. _Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette journée. J'ignore pourquoi mais s'il y aurait une journée dans l'année que je supprimerais, ce serait sûrement la journée de la rentrée scolaire...Non, je crois que ce serait la journée de mon anniversaire... Ou peut être la journée de l'anniversaire d'Edward, je déteste devoir être aimable avec lui pendant cette journée. Enfin bref, j'haïs la rentrée scolaire. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer par-dessus cette stupide journée car présentement, je suis dans la salle de bain des Cullen. Alice et Rosalie sont entrain d'essayer de me faire une beauté car d'après elles, cette journée ce qualifie « importante »

-Argh s'il te plaît Bella, fais au moins un effort pour nous dire ce que tu en penses, me reprocha Rosalie quand elle eût terminé ma coiffure

-Ouais, pas pire

J'avais essayé de le lui dire sans que ma détestation pour cette journée ne soit reconnue dans le ton de ma voix.

-Voilà! S'exclama à son tour Alice quand elle eût terminé mon maquillage

Je dois avouer qu'elles avaient fait du bon boulot même si pour moi c'était beaucoup trop voyant. Comme vêtements, elles m'avaient choisis une jupe courte en jean qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse avec des leggings mauve en dessous. Elles m'avaient aussi choisis un magnifique chandail blanc crème avec une belle fleur mauve illustré dessus. Alice m'avait fait un maquillage subtil. Quant à Rosalie, elle avait fait de légères boucles dans mes cheveux et ceux-ci tombaient sur mes épaules. Mes deux amies me fient tourner sur moi-même.

-Wow, souffla Rosalie

-Bella tu es magnifique, continua Alice

Je me sentis flatter par leurs compliments.

-Merci, c'est gentil, les remerciai-je

Je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis les escaliers qui menait au salon des Cullen. Quand j'y entrai, Jasper me dit :

-Wow Bella! Tu es très jolie mais...ne sois pas vexé si je trouve qu'Alice est toujours la plus jolie.

-Ben non, le rassurai-je, je m'en doutais. Mais merci pour le compliment

Emmett s'avança vers moi, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier autant que Jasper.

-Euh Alice! Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Bella est-elle habiller comme ça, demanda-t-il énervé

-Tu ne l'as trouve donc pas jolie comme ça? Demanda Alice surprise de sa réaction

-Oui, oui mais...elle est trop jolie comme ça et je ne veux pas qu'il y est trop de garçon qui lui tourne autour. Si j'en vois UN qui tourne trop autour de ma petite sœur, il va avoir affaire à moi, s'énerva encore plus Emmett

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde rient à la remarque d'Emmett.

-Tiens, tiens, taquina Rose, le grand frère protège sa petite sœur

Rose taquinait Emmett et ce dernier en fût gêner.

-Ben quoi? Se défendit-il, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse

- Arrêtez de niaiser Emmett et partons au lycée, ordonna Edward, il ne faudrait pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée, c'est une journée si important. N'est-ce pas Bella?

Il me l'avait demandé d'une manière si moqueuse que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre normalement.

-Oui c'est vrai, dis-je sarcastiquement, surtout quand on s'appelle Edward Cullen. Trop superficiel et tête enflé pour arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée. Sinon, qu'est ce que les gens vont penser au sujet du parfait Edward?

J'avais été aussi moqueuse que lui et j'en fût fière quand j'entendis les autres, rirent derrière moi. Edward avait le visage neutre, il semblait ne rien vouloir rajouter. À moins que ce soit parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à rajouter.

-Bon allons-y, dis-je en me dirigeant dehors le sourire aux lèvres

Je montai dans la Porche jaune d'Alice suivis de Rosalie. C'était notre habitude, les filles allaient au lycée avec les filles et les gars avec les gars. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait ça, c'est mieux pour moi et Edward.

-Tu as vraiment bouclé le bec à Edward tout à l'heure, il était bouche bée. En tout cas c'était très drôle à voir, rit Rosalie

-Ouais, mais prépare toi Bella, je sens qu'il prépare sa vengeance pour très bientôt, m'avertit Alice souriante

Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop à ce sujet là, ça aussi était une autre habitude, avec moi et Edward c'était vengeance après vengeance.

Arriver au lycée, Alice stationna au côté de la Volvo d'Edward, et nous nous dirigeâmes dans le lycée pour aller prendre place à notre table habituelle. À peine quelques minutes de passé, nous entendîmes Tanya, la *&?%$5? &?5... de notre école, crier en courant vers nous avec ses monstrueux talons hauts.

-Eddy, Eddy! Tu m'as tellement manqué, elle le serra dans ses bras en ignorant les protestations silencieuses d'Edward.

Disons qu'il n'apprécie pas tellement Tanya, et disons aussi qu'il n'est pas le seul à la détester car le reste de notre groupe aussi ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Sauf que lui, il ne le démontre pas autant que nous pour ne pas perdre son statut du gars le plus populaire de l'école.

-Ah Bella! Je vois que tu t'es habillé comme tout le monde pour une fois. Mais désolé de te dire ça mais...tu ne feras pas tourner des têtes même si tu es habillé mieux qu'habituellement car...vois tu... tu es...tu es loin d'être la plus belle fille du lycée. Il y aussi ta personnalité qui fait défaut. Dans le fond, tu devrais laisser tombé tes démarche de séduction pour je ne sais quel gars. Encore désolé pour toi ma pauvre, me récita Tanya sans que je porte vraiment attention à ce qu'elle me disait.

Tentative de séduction? Moi? N'importe quoi! Rosalie se leva de sa chaise l'air d'avoir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

-Bon Tanya on va s'entendre sur un truc, c'est ta personnalité qui fait défaut et non celle de Bella. Donc tu vas partir tout de suite avant que je vienne t'arracher les cheveux de la tête et crois moi c'était ma première idée au départ mais je voulais y aller mollo vue que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui. Donc merci pour ton stupide discoure de tout à l'heure mais maintenant on veut la paix...Bye et bonne rentrée.

Rosalie avait parlé sur un ton tellement froid que Tanya parti sans broncher après avoir saluer Edward.

-Bon je vais y aller, je commence en biologie et j'aimerais arriver un peu avant. À plus! Leur dis-je

-Attends! Entendis-je Alice me dire, es-tu correcte même après ce que t'as dis Tanya?

- Dis-nous le car sinon je retourne la voir, me proposa Rosalie

Il m'en fallait plus que ça pour me sentir mal. Avec Tanya on sait à quoi s'attendre de sa part, toujours des vacheries.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai même pas tout cerné ce que m'as dit Tanya. C'est déjà oublier. Bon, à tout à l'heure, leur dis-je une seconde fois en me dirigeant vers ma case pour prendre mon matériel.

La salle de cours n'était pas très loin de la cafétéria. En entrant dans la pièce, je remarquai qu'il y avait la moitié de la classe déjà assis à leur table. Je reconnus Jessica, Angela, Ben et Mike. Je leur fis signe et ils me répondirent avec sourire.

-Votre nom? Me demanda le professeur

-Bella, Bella Swan

-Isabella Swan, tu es assise juste ici, dit-il en me pointant ma place

-Euh juste Bella s'il vous plait, dis-je en allant m'asseoir

Pour l'instant, j'étais seule à ma table, j'aimais bien ça mais je me rendis compte qu'il restait sûrement encore quelques personnes à arriver vue le petit nombre que nous étions présentement. Quelques minutes passèrent et le cours débuta, quelques personne s'étaient rajouter à la classe mais il y avait toujours personne à ma table et j'en fus heureuse. J'avais toujours souhaité être seule à ma table. Cela faisait au moins 7 minutes que le cours avait débuté, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le professeur alla ouvrir et je vis la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir.

-M. Cullen, en retard à votre premier cours, ce n'est pas un très bon exemple à suivre vous savez, lui reprocha le prof

-Veuillez m'excusez Monsieur.

Edward en retard...Surprenant!

-Allez donc prendre place à côté de mademoiselle Swan, lui ordonna le professeur, et que ce retard ne se reproduise plus.

Quand Edward me vit, un sourire moqueur s'illumina sur son visage. Il pensait sûrement pouvoir se venger pendant le cours. ARGH! Edward se plaça à mes côtés toujours avec son sourire moqueur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui à ma table? J'allais devoir l'endurer plus souvent qu'avant! Merde!

-Bon, comme je le disais, je suis M. Banner votre professeur de biologie pour l'année...

Je ne cernai plus ce que M. Banner disait. J'étais trop sur le choc pour comprendre quoi que se soit. J'étais encore perdus dans mes pensée, quand je reçu un bout de papier plier venant d'Edward à côté de mon cahier.

**_Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi comme ça..._**

**_C'est raté _:)**

Il croyait vraiment pouvoir se venger avec un bout de papier?

Je lui répondis :

**_Je suis prête à avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici crétin ! Mais on peut dire que je t'ai bouché un coin tantôt chez toi_**

J'attendais sa réponse en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Soudain je reçu le papier.

**_Pffff...Il m'en faut plus que ça pour me boucher complètement. Mais ...avoues donc que t'étais terrifié avec l'histoire du cinéma _**

Le coup du cinéma avait été totalement ridicule de sa part.

_**Bravo espèce d'imbécile! Tu m'as eu pour ce coup là mais il faut dire que c'était vraiment immature de ta part. Ce n'est jamais bon de jouer avec les phobies des autres. Il faut dire que tu as encore pensé juste à toi pour ce coup là**. _

Je lui renvoyai le papier. J'espère qu'il allait comprendre qu'il avait agis en idiot. Il me renvoya le papier, je l'ouvris et lus :

**_LOL! Ta réaction avait été très drôle ce jour là :)_**

**_Mais désolé maman, je ne le ferai plus...lol :)_**

-Est-ce que je vous dérange mademoiselle Swan et monsieur Cullen?

-Euh non, balbutiai-je, vous pouvez continuer

-J'espère bien, me répondit M. Banner les sourcils froncés

J'entendis mon partenaire de table rire. Argh, Edward n'améliore toujours pas son cas. Dire que je vais devoir rester à cette maudite place à côté de cet emmerdeur toute l'année. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai de la chance. Soudain, une idée ma passa par la tête, à la fin du cours je vais aller voir la responsable des cours et lui demander de changer de classe pour ce cours ci. Il n'était pas question que je reste dans cette classe avec Edward Cullen. Les 15 dernières minutes du cours passèrent lentement...très lentement...trop lentement. J'ai pris mon matériel et je suis sorti de la classe pour me rendre au secrétariat pour régler cette histoire de classe.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, comment puis-je vous aidez? Me demanda la madame que je désirais voir pour qu'elle arrange mon foutu problème

-Bon et bien, j'aimerais changer de groupe pour mon cours de biologie. Je suis avec M. Banner.

-Il y a un problème avec votre professeur? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Non, non. C'est euh...un autre problème c'est...compliquer.

-Je suis désolé Isabella mais il n'y a plus de place dans les autres cours, vous allez devoir rester avec M. Banner.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez rien faire? Demandais-je en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle trouve une solution

-Non, vraiment désolé.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas rouspéter, elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle me l'avait clairement dit.

-D'accords, merci quand même, soupirais-je

Je me retournai et encore une fois, je vis Edward Cullen se tenir dos contre le mur avec son sourire en coin.

-Je te l'ai dit Bella, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser des moi. Je crois que l'année va être amusante, rigola-t-il avant de partir pour la cafétéria

Je le suivis sans être trop proche de lui. Arriver dans la cafétéria, mes amis vis que je n'avais pas le sourire, je m'assis à côté d'Alice et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe?

...

-Oh non, continua-t-elle, ne me dit pas que...

Elle avait deviné, ainsi que les autres.

**Alors, dois-je continuer mon histoire ou elle est complètement moche? Comme je vous l'aie déjà dit, ne vous gêner pas pour me donner vos commentaire, que se soit bon ou mauvais. S'il y a quelques choses que vous n'aimez pas dans ma fic, dites moi le et je vais essayer de l'arranger.**

**Un petit Review?**

**Gros bisou et à la prochaine avec mon chapitre 5 si mon histoire vous plaît toujours :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un beau bonjour à tous !**

**Un énorme merci merci merci merci merci à toutes vos reviews,**

**encore une fois je vous dis que ces messages me vont droit au cœur. Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous dire que vos reviews m'ont rassuré, je vais continuer ma fic jusqu'à la fin :)**

**Donc voici mon chapitre 5 où Bella va enfin prendre sa revenge.**

**Mais est-ce que cela va empêcher Edward de continuer de lui donner la vie dure?**

**Lisez ce qui suit pour le découvrir... :)**

**Gros bisou et bonne lecture**

**xxxxxxx**

**Capucette**

**Chapitre 5**

« Bella, cet après-midi tu vas venir avec moi et Rose au centre commercial. Je ne te le demande pas donc je me fou de tes protestations, c'est un ordre ce qui veut dire que tu y es obligé »

Les paroles d'Alice me revenaient sans cesse. Elle s'avait très bien que le centre commercial était l'enfer pour moi. Mais comme Alice me l'avait très bien fait comprendre, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'en sauvée cette fois-ci.

-Bella! me cria Emmett du rée de chaussé, téléphone pour toi

C'était sûrement Alice qui m'appelait pour confirmer notre foutu sortie de magasinage de cet après-midi.

Je pris le combiner qui était installer proche de mon lit et signalai à mon grand frère qu'il pouvait raccrocher le combiner du rée de chaussé.

-Bonjour, je parle bien à Isabella Swan?

-Euh, juste Bella

-Oh, je crois m'avoir trompé de numéro, désolé

-Euh, non, non, non. Mon vrai nom est Isabella mais j'aime mieux Bella, informai-je à je ne sais quel monsieur qui était sur la ligne. Visiblement, ce n'était sûrement pas Alice à l'appareil.

-Oh, d'accord, je comprends. Bref, je vous appelle pour vous informez que vous avez été accepté pour Dartmouth mademoiselle.

-Quoi, c'est vrai? Demandai-je en sautant sur place me retenant de pousser un cri de joie

-Non, répondit le monsieur inconnu

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Monsieur, expliquez moi je ne comprends pas.

-C'est simple, vous êtes accepter pour Dartmouth Bella

-Mais vous venez de me dire que je n'étais pas accepté

-C'est vrai, me répondit-il encore une fois

-Monsieur, je ne comprends pas, je suis accepter pour Dartmouth ou pas? Demandai-je presque frustré

-Je ne sais pas

-Comment ça vous ne le savez pas! Hurlai-je mécontente

Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un rire. Et je reconnus tout de suite ce rire.

-Edward, ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui me fais cette blague plate

-Bonjour Bella, et oui c'est moi en cher et en noce, me dit-il avant de repartir à rire

-Espèce d'emmerdeur, hurlai-je une seconde fois avant de lui raccrocher la ligne au nez

Je descendis les escaliers pour aller demander à Emmett s'il avait contribué à cette stupide blague.

-Emmett!

-Quoi? Dit-il en levant les yeux de son énorme bol de céréale

-Tu le s'avais que c'était Edward à l'appareil, hein?

-Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles. Ce n'était pas Edward, c'était un monsieur que j'ignore son nom qui m'a demandé de lui passer Isabella Swan. Tu sais bien qu'Edward ne t'appelle pas Isabelle mais qu'il t'appelle _la petite peste maladroite. _

Je gardai le silence en me souvenant du surnom stupide qu'il m'avait donné. Cela faisait un bail qu'il ne m'avait pas nommé ainsi. Vaut mieux ne pas le lui rappeler.

-Oh non, continua Emmett, ne me dit pas que c'était Edward qui t'a fait une blague en se faisant passer pour un étrange monsieur, décréta-t-il

-Oui, un monsieur qui m'annonçait que j'étais accepté pour Dartmouth, lui annonçai-je les dents serrées

-Mais c'est...c'est...Marrant! dit-il avant de rire au éclat

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de « marrant »

-Euh, c'est aussi très chiant, se reprit-il

Mais il n'avait pas resté sérieux trop longtemps car quand je remontai dans ma chambre, je l'entendis repartir à rire. Les gars sont tous pareil! Soudain, le téléphone sonna encore une fois. Cette fois j'en aie marre! Je pris une seconde fois le combiner et décrochai en disant d'un ton sec :

-Edward Cullen si c'est encore toi tu peux être sûr que je...

-Bella! C'est Alice, non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler sur ce ton? Demanda-t-elle mécontente

-Oh s'cuse moi, je croyais que c'était Edward. Disons qu'il m'a fait une mauvaise blague et que...

-Et bien informe toi avant de tirer des conclusions fausses, m'interrompit-elle une seconde fois

Je soupirai. Quand Alice est fâchée...elle est fâchée!

-Je passe te chercher a 14h, continua-t-elle, sois prête a mon arriver, m'ordonna Alice

-Dac, a tantôt alors

-À plus, dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Je raccrochai à mon tour et allai m'habiller. Par après je mis _Clair de lune_ de _Debussy _dans ma radio et je m'allongeai sur mon lit pour ensuite m'assoupir...

Vers 13h58, un strident coup de klaxon me réveilla en sursaut. Merde, c'est Alice! Je pris ma veste qui était poser sur ma chaise de bureau et descendis les marche en ne manquant pas de trébucher en bas. Je me relevai et sortis dehors sans porter attention à mes habits. J'allais sûrement me faire disputer par Ali et Rose.

-Salut Bell's, me salua Rose

-Salut, les saluai-je, alors, on va où?

-On va commencer par ce rendre à Seattle, après on verra quels magasins on fera. Mais Bella, nous ne retournerons pas à Forks avant18h30, alors arrête d'espérer qu'on fera qu'un seul magasin, m'ordonna Alice en démarrant sa voiture

Elle avait vu que ma question en cachait une autre. On ne pouvait jamais cacher quelque chose à Alice, elle voyait toujours plus loin que nos paroles.

-Bella, me demanda Rosalie, je peux savoir ce que tu cache comme habit derrière ta veste

-Bella! Si tu porte des fringue hideuses, tu peux être sûr que nous commençons notre magasinage par toi! Me signala Alice

J'enlevai ma veste et Rosalie chuchota quelque chose à Alice, je ne compris rien évidemment.

-Bella, c'est décider. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes les stylistes et tu es la cliente pour toute la journée. Prépare-toi à en essayer des vêtements ma belle! Dit Alice avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je crois que l'après midi va être long!

-J'imagine que mes protestations n'y changeront rien, soupirai-je

-Évidemment, renchérirent-elles

En arrivant à Seattle, mes deux amies me tira tellement vite dans un magasin que je ne pu distinguer lequel il s'agissait.

-Bella tiens toi proche des cabines d'essayage, pendant ce temps, moi et Rose essayeront de trouver des vêtements qui te mettront plus en valeur que ceux là, dit-elle en pointant ce que je portais avec dégoût.

Je traînai des pieds jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage en attendant que mes deux stylistes de la journée reviennent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles revinrent une tonne de vêtements à la main.

-Bella, pourrais-tu me dire c'est combien de vêtement maximum par cabine, demanda Alice, C'est supposé être écrie quelque part.

-Six, répondis-je sans sourire

-Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant des vêtements, on commencera par ceux là. Allez entre dans la cabine!

J'obéis en soupirant de désespoir. Je pris le premier vêtement que je vis, une paire de jean hyper tendance. Ça commençait mal! Je l'essayai, elle n'était pas trop petite, pas trop grande. Elle m'allait parfaitement...malheureusement. J'essayai aussi un chandail bleu nuit un peu décolleter. Lui aussi m'allait parfaitement. Visiblement ce n'était pas mon jour de chance! Je sortis de la cabine avec le jean et le chandail.

-Wow Bella! C'est très beau, me complimenta Rose

-Oui, c'est parfait, continua Alice en tapant des mains, Mais tu n'as pas finis. Ouste dans la cabine!

Voilà comment s'est résumé l'après midi : j'essayais des vêtements, elles me complimentaient et je retournais essayer des vêtements. Après nous sommes allé souper dans un resto. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Et enfin, elles me ramenèrent chez moi vers 19h. J'étais complètement épuisé, je montai dans ma chambre tout de suite en arrivant. J'allai voir mes messages à l'ordinateur. Malheureusement Edward m'en avait envoyé un.

**À : Bella Swan**

**De : Edward Cullen**

**Heure : 18h15**

**À demain, en cours de biologie...je crois que je vais encore bien m'amuser ;)**

**Ed **

Je fermai mon ordi, ignorant ce qu'Edward m'avait écrie. Il avait dit « À demain » et demain est une autre journée...

-Bon matin la petite peste maladroite, me salua Edward quand je gagnai ma place à notre table habituelle

Je regardai Emmett mécontente, c'était visiblement lui qui avait rappelé à Edward ce surnom stupide. Emmett répondit à mon regard en haussant les épaules.

-Salut Bell's, me salua Jazz, alors, comment va?

-Fatiguer, épuiser seraient les mots pour résumé mon état

-Je vois, répondit-il

-Bella, Bella! Me héla Rose qui venait d'arriver, il faut que je te parle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je

- Suis-moi, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers les toilettes des filles

Rendus à destination, elle chuchota :

-J'ai trouvé une façon pour te venger d'Edward

-Laquelle, dis-je un peu trop fort

-CHUT! Ce matin, Edward a dit à ma mère qu'il aimerait aller se magasiner un habit ce soir pour son spectacle de piano qui approche. Il a dit aussi vouloir aller faire les boutiques avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaît dans la mode. Mais comme Alice et moi ne sommes pas libres ce soir pour le faire, il reste une seule personne qui pourrait le faire...

-Qui, demandais-je ignorante

Elle pointa la personne du doigt, elle était postée devant le miroir à se maquiller. Tanya!

-Tanya, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, dis-je en marchant vers elle

-Que veux-tu rejet mal habiller, me demanda-t-elle la tête haute

Rosalie allait s'en mêler mais je lui fis signe de rien dire

-Edward se cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait l'accompagner à aller magasiner ce soir pour lui trouver un habit qu'il porterait à son spectacle qui approche à grand pas. Es-tu libre toi ce soir?

-Tu sais bien que pour Edward, je suis toujours libre

-Parfait! Viens, nous allons l'annoncer à Edward, il sera content de savoir que c'est toi qui l'aidera. Il te trouve si belle dans tes beaux habits.

Nous sommes retournés à notre table où notre groupe y étaient encore assis.

-Edward, nous t'avons trouvé une accompagnatrice pour ton magasinage ce soir, annonçais-je

-Comment es-tu au courant de...

-Sans importance, l'interrompis-je

-Alors, qui es-ce? Je suppose que ce n'est pas toi, devina-t-il

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas moi mais...Tanya!

Il me regarda le visage blême. Le plan de Rose avait fonctionné.

-AH Eddy! Je suis si contente de t'accompagner ce soir. Tu peux être sûr que je te trouverai l'habit parfait.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, dit-il sarcastiquement

Par chance, Tanya n'avait rien remarqué de son sarcasme. Tant mieux pour lui, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait très apprécié.

Bonne chance Edward! Lui souhaitais-je dans ma tête

**Alors ce chapitre : Il est Parfait, pas pire, bof, il est plate à mort ou AFFREUX!**

**À vous de me donner votre avis ;)**

**Bisou à vous mes lectrices préférées. (Lecteurs s'il y en a... :)**

**xxxxxx**

**De : Capucette qui vous adore tous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut!**

**Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 6.**

**Je vous dis à vous tous pleins de merci merci merci merci merci merci merci pour vos review. Je l'apprécie vraiment.**

**_Je voudrais remercier particulièrement __Aliiiice__ qui a corrigé ce chapitre avec attention. Je la remercie du fond du cœur :) _**

**Je vous souhaite à vous tous, une bonne lecture ^^**

**Bisous xxxx**

**Capucette**

Chapitre 6

-Bella ! Me héla monsieur Weber après que j'eus finis de servir un client.

-Oui, monsieur ?

Monsieur Weber est le patron de la librairie où je travaille. Il est aussi le père d'Angela, une de mes camarades du lycée qui, elle aussi, travaille ici.

-Je voulais te prévenir qu'un nouveau commit viendra nous rejoindre la semaine prochaine, me raconta-t-il. Il t'aidera à servir les clients, donc ne sois pas surprise si la semaine prochaine, je te demande de l'aider à accomplir sa tâche. Il aura besoin de conseil et je crois que tu seras parfaite pour lui enseigner la méthode de travaille. Je peux compter sur toi ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là pour l'aider, lui assurai-je.

-Je t'en remercie, dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi ? Me demanda Angela, quelques instants après.

-Oui merci, je ne demanderai pas à Emmett pour aujourd'hui. Ça lui fera une pause.

Elle rit et m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture où j'embarquai rapidement.

-J'ai entendu parler de ta vengeance auprès d'Edward Cullen, me raconta-t-elle, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a pas apprécié sa soirée avec Tanya.

Elle avait raison, il avait détesté sa soirée et c'était tant mieux pour lui. J'avais très bien réussi le plan de Rose et j'en étais fière.

-Disons qu'il a vu de quoi j'étais capable, lui dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rit encore une fois. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Angela, elle est toujours de bonne humeur.

-Voilà, me dit-elle une fois arrivées devant ma maison, on se voit demain au lycée ?

-Oui, à demain, la saluais-je

Je débarquai de la voiture et courus jusqu'au perron car la pluie battait son plein. Je montai les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Rendus à la poigner de porte, je remarquai une Volvo argentée stationnée au côté de la Jeep d'Emmett. La présence d'Edward se confirma car j'entendis son rire bruyant qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison, suivis du rire de mon frère. Je n'avais pas terminé avec Edward finalement !

-Salut, dis-je en entrant.

J'enlevai mon manteau et mes souliers.

-Salut Bella, me salua Edward avec un sourire narquois au visage.

-Que fais-tu ici toi, crachais-je en me rendant au salon.

Les deux garçons étaient plantés devant la télévision à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

-Bof, je m'ennuyais chez moi alors, je me suis dit qu'ici se serait beaucoup plus amusant. Et maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir encore plus m'amuser en te tapant sur le système, rit-il. Jazz, Ali et Rose viendront nous rejoindre plus tard.

Je soupirai et tentai de monter les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre mais quelqu'un m'en empêcha.

-Bella, me héla Edward, pourrais-tu te rendre utile en m'apportant quelque chose à boire.

-T'as des jambes, dis-je glacial.

-Oui mais, je te le demande.

-Pourquoi moi, Emmett est là.

-Arg. Bella, je suis entrain de jouer là, vas lui chercher son verre de jus et tu monteras dans ta chambre après, chiala Emmett.

Encore une fois je soupirai et me rendis dans la cuisine. Je pris le jus installé dans le frigo et je le versai dans un verre pour l'apporter ensuite à Edward.

-Tiens, crachais-je.

-Merci Bella.

Enfin, je montai dans ma chambre et commençai à lire le livre que mon prof de français nous avait ordonné de lire pour le lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me fis encore une fois dérangé par cet idiot.

-Bella, cria-t-il.

Que me voulait-il encore ?

-Quoi, criais-je à mon tour.

-Tu pourrais nous apporter des chips, Emmett est encore occupé à jouer à son jeux stupide donc il ne peut pas aller les chercher.

Je descendis les escaliers et cherchai dans l'armoire quand je fus rendue dans la cuisine. Visiblement, il ne restait plus de chips.

-Dommage, il n'y en a plus, dis-je sarcastique.

-Dommage, répéta-t-il, tu devras aller en chercher.

-Oh non, je n'y vais pas, assurai-je, Vas-y toi.

- Pauvre Eddy, le taquina Emmett.

-Hey, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, renchérit ce dernier.

-Les gars, j'ai un livre à lire pour demain, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît vous arrangez.

-Bella, tu devrais savoir avec le temps que quand je suis chez toi, tu n'as jamais la paix, me rappela Edward.

J'allais répliquer mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-C'est sûrement les autres, je vais ouvrir, signalai-je.

J'ouvris la porte et les fis entrer.

-Salut tout le monde, salua Jazz.

- Cool ! Vous arrivez à temps pour voir Edward et Bella se battre pour avoir le dernier mot, ria Emmett.

-Idiot, renchéris-je, c'est lui qui cherche à avoir le dernier mot, je fais juste avoir raison dans l'histoire.

Jasper rejoignit les garçons et Rose et Ali vinrent me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Alors Bell's, c'est quoi le menu ce soir ? Demanda Rose surexciter de faire à manger.

-Je crois que je vais commander de la pizza, dis-je.

-Mais pourquoi, je peux très bien faire le souper, insista Rosalie.

-Rose, tu sais bien que Bella te laissera jamais faire a manger dans sa cuisine car la dernière fois, tu as foutus le bordel, raconta Alice.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute, le pot de farine à tomber de mes mains, se défendit Rosalie.

-Rose, je me suis toujours posé la question pourquoi tu avais un pot de farine dans les mains, il était inutile dans la recette, renchéris-je.

-Ce détail n'est pas important. Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas faire à manger, donne moi une dernière chance, tenta une autre fois Rose.

Je me dirigeai vers les garçons.

-De la pizza, ça vous va ?

J'espérais que Rosalie avait compris ma réponse. Je n'étais pas prête à lui confier ma cuisine.

-Ouais, correcte, répondit Jazz

-Parfait ! Alice pourrais-tu appeler au restaurant s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je

-Pas de problème, me répondit-elle, Rose arrête de bouder, c'est pas comme si Bella avait dit qu'elle te laisserait jamais cuisiner.

-Bon Rose si ça peut de te consoler, je te laisse t'occuper de la pizza quand elle arrivera. Ah oui, si possible, fais des yeux doux au livreur, il va peut-être nous baisser le prix.

Le reste de la soirée s'est bien passé. Rosalie n'avait pas réussi à nous baisser le prix de la pizza. Elle ne s'était pas très bien débrouiller avec la nourriture non plus. Elle avait même échappée une pointe de pizza sur la tête à Edward, celui-ci s'est tout simplement venger en lui remettant dans les cheveux. Ma cuisine s'est quand même retrouvée en bordel même si personne n'avait préparé le souper. Mes précautions n'avaient finalement servis à rien.

La semaine d'après, je me suis rendus au boulot, consciente que j'allais devoir aider le nouveau commit, que j'ignorais son identité. Tout ce que je s'avais, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge. M. Weber m'a annoncé qu'il allait se pointer vers 10h au boulot. Cela ne me causait aucun problème de devoir aider un nouvel employé, mais quand à 10h05 j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait, une montagne de fardeau m'est tombée sur la tête.

Oh non, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir travailler avec lui et en plus passer une semaine à lui montrer la méthode de travaille. Pitié aidez moi!

**Et puis, avez-vous deviné qui est ce mystérieux employeur?**

**Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous le dire tout de suite...vous allez voir dans le prochain chapitre si vos hypothèses étaient bonne :)**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**

**On se revoit au chapitre 7**

**Gros bisou à vous tous**

**xxxxxxx**

**Capucette**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**Voilà mon chapitre 7, un peu en retard... :(**

**Je suis désolé, il est un peu court, le prochain chapitre sera plus long.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture...j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Bisou**

**xxxxxx**

**Capucette**

**Chapitre 7**

_Oh non, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir travailler avec lui et en plus passer une semaine à lui montrer la méthode de travaille. Pitié, aidez moi!... _

-Bella, je te présente Edward. C'est le nouveau commit dont je te parlais. Je te laisse la tâche de lui enseigner ce dont il est nécessaire qu'il apprenne. J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre, nous souhaita M. Weber en partant vers l'arrière boutique

J'avais la tête baissée et le cœur qui palpitait. Pourquoi fallait-il encore une fois que je l'aie dans les pattes? Il n'était pas question que je le regarde, il me dégoûtait. Oser venir travailler avec la fille qui en arrache presque 24h sur 24h avec ses stupides remarques était totalement immature de sa part. Il allait voir que je n'allais pas faire ma fine fine aujourd'hui. Je montai mon regard vers Edward qui était toujours devant la porte. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise mais aussi, très fière de son coup.

-Euh, je vais commencer par te montrer comment fonctionne la caisse. Premièrement, viens me rejoindre derrière le comptoir car ce n'est pas en restant là devant la porte d'entrée que tu vas apprendre comment servir les clients et les faire payer leurs articles, soulignais-je froide

Il me rejoignit silencieux, ce n'était pas à son habitude mais je ne me préoccupai pas sur ce détail.

-Bon, pour enregistrer l'article et le prix dans la caisse, tu dois faire passer l'objet sur cette lumière, dis-je en lui montrant comment faire, ensuite, le prix apparaîtra sur l'écran, comme tu vois présentement. Tu diras le prix aux clients. Il te donnera l'argent et tu devras appuyer sur le bouton ici pour entrer l'argent dans la caisse et tu lui redonneras la monnaie qu'il t'a donnée en trop. Pour finir, la facture sortira par cette entrouverture, tu l'arrache comme ceci, et tu l'as remet aux clients en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Tu as compris? Demandais-je sans trop le regarder

-En quelque sorte, oui, me répondit-il

-On va pratiquer, je suis la cliente et tu es le caissier. Compris?

-Oui, dit-il

-Bonjour mademoiselle, comment puis-je vous aider? Demanda-t-il en jouant très bien son rôle, malheureusement pour moi. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il rate tout à répétitions et que monsieur Weber le jette dehors en regrettant d'avoir accepter son offre.

-Voici les livres que j'aimerais acheter, dis-je en essayant de jouer mon rôle malgré ma frustration

-Euh oui donnez les moi, il prit les livres et les fit passer sous le détecteur, ... Euh Bella, ça ne fonctionne pas, dit-il en frappant sur celui-ci

-Edward, Edward! Il faut y aller doucement, j'enlevai le livre de ses mains mais je touchai accidentellement aux siennes et un choc électrique parcourut mon corps.

Je n'avais jamais ressentis une telle sensation. J'enlevai mes mains brusquement pour qu'il ne remarque rien de ce qui venait de ce produire.

-Tu dois faire passer le livre doucement et attendre que les informations ce rendent, je lui remontrai comment faire et retournai à l'autre bout du comptoir pour continuer mon rôle de cliente

Il recommença la méthode de travaille et il réussit parfaitement toute les étapes.

-Tu as réussis donc maintenant tu es prêt pour faire face aux vrais clients, décrétais-je

-Hum Bella, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire. Je sais que tu n'es pas très joyeuse de devoir m'apprendre ça et surtout de devoir travailler avec moi mais, je dois te dire que j'ai donné ma candidature car j'ai besoin d'argent, m'expliqua-t-il

Il avait l'air sincère. Mais il ne fallait pas ce fiez aux apparences, il mentait peut-être ou pire, il bluffait. C'était complètement son style. Mais prise par surprise de sa révélation peut-être fausse, je baissai mon regard car je sentais mes joues rougir. Non mais bordel, c'est quoi le but de ses sensations étranges aujourd'hui! C'est Edward Cullen qui est devant toi, pas Léonardo! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ses stupides chocs électriques et que mes joues rougissent? Soudain, la porte d'entrée carillonna pour signe que quelqu'un y est entré.

-Il y a un client, dis-je pour changer de sujet

Je remerciais le client dans ma tête. Sans le savoir, il venait presque de me sauver la vie. J'ignorais son nom, mais je lui étais reconnaissante pareille.

-Bonjour madame...euh monsieur, se reprit Edward, comment puis-je vous aider?

Ça commençait mal pour lui, se tromper entre un monsieur et une madame... faut vraiment être sonné.

Le client, qui avait à peu près notre âge, tendit le livre qu'il avait choisis à Edward. Encore une fois, Edward réussit très bien la méthode que je lui avais montré mais rendus à l'étape de la facture, au lieu de l'arracher soigneusement et correctement, il l'a déchiras en deux accidentellement. Je mis ma main sur mon front et Edward se pinça l'arrêt du nez.

-Je crois que je vais m'en occuper, signalais-je à Edward

Le resservis le client.

-Merci mademoiselle, me remercia-t-il, vous savez que vous êtes jolie? Vous êtes libre vendredi soir?

-Non malheureusement pour toi, elle n'est pas libre alors déguerpis, renchérit Edward

Le client s'en alla. Je me retournai vers Edward, il avait le visage neutre.

-Désolé, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi il pensait pour vendredi soir, se défendit Edward

Sérieusement pour la première fois de ma vie, je le trouvais gentil, différent... Mais, même si je ne _**l'appréciais **__**pas**_ particulièrement, il ne devait pas se sentir mal pour l'histoire de sa gaffe avec sa facture.

-Bon, écoute Edward, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. C'est normal, je veux dire, je ne parle pas du client mais de la facture. Quand je suis arrivée ici, pendant mon stage, le magasin avait reçu ne tonne de petites billes pour les enfants. Un jour, j'ai servis un client qui en achetait deux paquets. J'ai pris les deux paquets mais je les aie échappées donc des milliers de petites billes se sont retrouver sur le plancher. Donc tu n'es pas le seul à qui cela arrive.

Il me regarda et il me sourit. Mon dieu qu'il avait un beau sourire tout à coup! Bella, arrête de fondre devant Edward, ce n'est qu'Edward. Non mais qu'est ce qui me prend aujourd'hui?...

Durant trois jours c'était la même histoire. J'aidais Edward, et il s'en sortait déjà très bien. Le soir du troisième jour, je retournai chez moi. Rendus à la maison, quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis Emmett installer sur le divan les joues rougis et les larmes aux yeux. Emmett qui pleurait, ce n'était pas normal.

-Emmett, que ce passe-t-il? Demandais-je inquiète

-Bella, je ne peux pas te le dire tant que papa n'est pas revenus, me dit-il

Soudain, c'est Alice qui débarqua, elle non plus n'avait pas l'air très bien.

-Alice, Emmett, dites moi ce qui ce passe! Dis-je impatiente

Tout deux se regardèrent.

-Va faire ta valise, on part pour Phoenix demain matin. Nous y resteront une semaine car...

Alice n'avait pas terminée sa phrase. Oh non, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que j'imagine que c'est...

**Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? Prochain chapitre bientôt, je vais essayer de le poster plus vite que d'habitude.**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos review...c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lires :)**

**Gros bisou à vous tous**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**De Capucette qui vous adore tous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous!**

**_Merci merci merci merci merci merci _pour tout vos review, il m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

**Voilà le chapitre 8. J'espère que vous allez apprécier**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous! :)**

**Un gros merci à _Aliiiice_, elle a corrigée ce chapitre avec attention, je l'a remercie du fond du cœur :)**

**Bisou**

**xxxxxx**

**Capucette**

Chapitre 8

_Alice n'avait pas terminée sa phrase. Oh non, j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que j'imagine que c'est... _

Des larmes me montaient aux yeux seulement en pensant à ce que je croyais qu'Alice voulait dire. On part pour Phoenix, avait-elle dit. Ce n'était pas normal de s'en aller là-bas du jour au lendemain. Cette nouvelle concernait sûrement..._**ma mère. **_

-Alice, termine ta phrase pour en finir une fois pour toute, soufflais-je.

-On part pour Phoenix car... ta mère, va...sûrement mourir cette semaine

Je suis désolée Bell's, termina-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'en doutais. Ma mère nous avait dit qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps à cause de sa maladie. Mais je ne croyais que ça allait venir si vite. Enfin, les larmes qui voulaient couler depuis tant d'année, tombèrent sur mes joues. Alice me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Bella, nous sommes là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais aller faire mes valises, dis-je en montant les escaliers.

Je ne me compliquai pas la vie pour choisir quoi apporter. J'apportai seulement le principal : vêtements, trousse de toilettes et mon oreiller. J'ignorai où nous allions dormir, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir dans mes affaires, c'est la raison pourquoi j'apportai mon oreiller. Quand ma valise fut terminée, je redescendais pour m'assurer qu'Emmett allait mieux. Il était toujours assis à la même place, les yeux rivés dans le vide. La présence d'Alice était déserte. Je m'assis aux côtés de mon grand frère. Il ne bougea pas.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je le plus doucement possible.

-Disons que j'ai connus des jours meilleurs, me répondit-il, Mais, je crois que je vais aller mieux quand je vais voir maman. C'est juste que c'est un gros choc.

Tout était planifié dans ma tête : Présentement, j'avais de la peine mais je ne le démontrais pas vraiment. Rendue à Phoenix, dans l'hôpital, après le dernier soupir de ma mère...j'allais éclater en sanglot et peut-être même m'effondrer si personne n'est à mes côtés.

-Où est Alice ? Demandais-je pour calmer l'atmosphère et essayer de changer de sujet.

-Elle est partie faire sa valise et nous partons tout de suite après. Nous ignorons si papa viendra alors, aucune raison de l'attendre pour partir.

Visiblement, je n'avais pas changé de sujet. J'avais été maladroite, comme d'habitude !

-Et Phil ? Comment prend-t-il ça ?

-Bella, cela fait des semaines que maman est à l'hôpital. Il est préparé, il sait ce qu'il va arriver, déclara Emmett.

-Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas prévenus plus tôt de l'état de maman ? Interrogeais-je mécontente.

-Phil voulait bien nous alerté mais, maman essayait de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle allait bien mais...elle s'avait très bien que ça allait finir de cette manière, elle voulait seulement nous épargner du stress et que nous continuons notre vie, m'expliqua Emmett.

J'ignorais d'où Emmett avait obtenu toutes ces informations mais, cela nous prouvait que l'état de ma mère s'aggravait. Il nous fallait faire vite pour pouvoir au moins la voir avant...ce qui va se produire.

Alice réapparut chez nous une heure plus tard. Elle débarqua avec une seule valise. À son habitude, elle en aurait apporté au moins trois. Connaissant Alice, elle devait être totalement chamboulée pour avoir apporté deux fois moins d'objet qui, de mon avis personnel, ne servent à rien de particulier. Alice est restée à coucher chez nous pour pouvoir sauver du temps demain. Nous allons devoir partir tôt, et ne pas perdre de temps.

Nous n'avons pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour cause de l'émotion. Nous sommes partis vers 4h30 du matin pour se rendre à l'aéroport puisque notre avion décollait à 8h. Pendant tout le vol, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas la force de parler. C'est comme si je voulais me réserver de l'énergie pour la dépenser seulement en présence de ma mère. Savoir que je vais la perdre dans les jours qui suivent, me brûlait de chagrin intense mais...qui ne voulait pas sortir.

Arrivés à l'aéroport de Phoenix, Phil nous attendait pour nous emmener à l'hôpital où ma mère était installée depuis deux semaines déjà. Les salutations avec Phil avait été normales. Pas besoin de se rappeler que la personne qu'on aimait allait mourir dans pas assez longtemps pour nous. Emmett avait la tête dans les nuages lui aussi, il ne voulait pas parler à personne. La tête appuyée sur la fenêtre de la voiture à regarder le paysage passant, une larme roula sur la joue de mon grand frère adoré. Ça allait sûrement ne pas être facile !

Alice, Phil et moi avions échangés quelques mots pendant le trajet en voiture. Phil me demanda comment allait ma vie depuis que j'avais déménagé à Forks. J'essayai de lui raconter tout en évitant bien des détails, cela restait quand même MA vie. Quand nous fûmes rendus à l'hôpital, chacun de nous débarqua de la voiture en inspirant de courage. Nous le savions tous que ce qui s'apprêtait à venir allait être dur. Nous sommes entrés dans l'établissement pour se rendre au quatrième étage. Phil nous mena à la chambre 2157, là où était installée ma mère.

En entrant, plein de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire quand je vis ma mère tendrement endormie de fatigue. Des souvenirs comme, mon premier mauvais coup, ma première grosse crise d'ado, mon premier jour de maternelle où ma mère pleurait de joie à voir sa grande fille rentrer à l'école, mon premier jour du secondaire...ce jour-là ma mère avait été encore plus émue. Plein de souvenirs qui vont me rester graver dans la mémoire pour toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère ouvrit ses petits yeux endormis, une joie s'illumina sur son visage quand elle nous vit les trois, moi, Emmett et Alice.

-Bella, souffla-t-elle, Emmett, Alice. Vous êtes venus.

Comme je l'avais dis, je sanglotai de chagrin en voyant comment ma mère était heureuse de nous voir à son côté. Je ne fus pas la seule, Emmett et Alice se sont joins à moi dans mes larmes.

-Maman, comment as-tu pu en arriver là sans nous prévenir plus tôt ? Demandais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Ah ma belle, je croyais être forte mais je me suis trompée. Je le regrette du plus profond de mon cœur de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Pardonnez-moi.

-Comment peut-on ne pas te pardonner, toi qui a toujours été là pour nous, renchérit Emmett.

-Wow, je n'en reviens pas comment ma Bella et mon Emmett ont grandis. Et oh mon dieu regarde toi Alice, tu es splendide.

-Merci Renée, ma mère viendra te rendre visite dans les jours qui suivent. Elle est très chagrinée avec ce qui t'arrive.

-Hum vous êtes tellement gentil, j'aimerais vraiment parler avec vous mais, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une petite sieste si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous demanda ma mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te laisser dormir, nous reviendrons plus tard, signalais-je en sortant de la chambre suivis d'Emmett et d'Alice

.

Phil resta aux côtés de ma mère, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cafétéria pour prendre un morceau le temps que ma mère se repose. À peine quelques instants après que nous nous sommes installés sur une petite table, nous vîmes arriver Rosalie, Jasper et...Edward.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Alice surprise de les voir à Phoenix.

-Ben voyons donc ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait laissé nos meilleurs amis partir sans crier gare. Surtout pour cette raison. Vous avez besoin de nous. Vous auriez du nous signaler de ce qui ce passait. Nous nous sommes fait du souci pour vous. Nous savons que cela ne doit pas être facile ce que vous vivez, nous raconta Rosalie.

Rosalie se précipita aux côtés d'Emmett et Jasper aux côtés d'Alice. Évidemment il ne restait une seule place pour Edward, la place entre moi et Alice. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en me saluant. Edward me saluant normalement ? Je commence de plus en plus à croire qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui depuis quelques jours. Il et juste...moins détestable. Je lui répondis par un sourire et il fit de même. Soudain, encore une fois, mes jambes devinrent molles et je rougis comme une tomate. J'ignorai si c'est le sourire d'Edward qui me fait une fois de plus réagir comme ça mais j'aimerais le savoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes retournés voir ma mère, elle était enchantée de revoir Jazz, Rose et Edward. Malgré la relation, pas très agréable, entre moi et Edward, ma mère l'a toujours adoré. Elle était déçue de savoir qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien, elle dit qu'elle nous a toujours imaginés ensemble. Étrange mais surtout...IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est complètement inimaginable, Edward et moi ensemble pff...impossible.

Esmée et Carlisle nous ont rejoints deux jours plus tard. Ils nous avaient réservé un hôtel pour qu'on ait une place pour dormir. Alice, Rose et moi étions dans la même chambre. Les gars dans celles d'à-côté et Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans la chambre d'en face. Vers 13h, nous étions tous dans la chambre de ma mère. Nous étions un peu tassées mais pour ma mère, on aurait fait n'importe quoi. Ma mère parlait avec Carlisle et Esmée. Elle avait le sourire au visage, mais peu après, elle a ressenti une petite fatigue. Elle s'est donc allongée. Au début, tout allait bien mais sa fatigue à commencer de plus en plus à empirer, elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, elle m'a répondue que tout était parfait mais peu après...Elle a poussée son tout dernier soupir. À ce moment, tout s'est écroulé à mes pieds. Je me jetai complètement dans le vide en pleurant. Mais ce que je ne s'avais pas, c'est que je tombai directement dans les bras d'Edward mais je m'en contrefichais, tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il soit là au moins pour me consoler. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il me flatta les cheveux avec plein de douceurs. C'était agréable mais, je me souvins de la perte que je venais de vivre. J'avais perdu ma mère, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon héroïne...

Je me réveillai peu après, toujours dans les bras d'Edward mais dans la chambre d'hôtel en compagnie de tous les autres. Il me flattait toujours les cheveux en ignorant que j'étais réveillée. Mais je m'enlevais pas tout de suite de ses bras, je voulais y rester. Je m'y sentais à ma place...

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.**

**J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**

**Gros bisou**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous**

**me revoilà avec mon chapitre 9.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, il me touche vraiment. Vous êtes tous super :)**

**Un gros merci à Aliiiice, elle a encore une fois corrigé ce chapitre avec attention, je l'a remercie vraiment du fond du cœur. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Gros bisou**

**xxxxxx**

**Capucette**

Chapitre 9

**_PDV Bella_**

Il était 2h30 du matin quand je me réveillai une seconde fois. Mais cette fois ci, je n'étais malheureusement plus dans les bras chauds et réconfortants d'Edward. J'étais dans mon lit froid et dur de l'hôtel. Alice dormait à mes côtés et Rosalie sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je pensais à trop de chose comme...ma mère qui venait de mourir. Je ne me rendais pas encore compte que je venais vraiment de perdre ma mère. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour moi, peut importe à quel moment. Celle qui me consolait, peut importe la raison. Celle qui me soignait, que ce soit une petite éraflure, ou une coupure. Les quatorze premières années de ma vie, ma mère était celle à qui je faisais le plus confiance. À quatorze ans, elle nous a envoyé, mon frère et moi, chez mon père. Elle trouvait important qu'il soit dans notre vie malgré leur divorce. Depuis nous sommes restés chez mon père. Elle me manque, vraiment. Chaque moment que nous avons échangé me manque. C'est très douloureux de savoir que je ne pourrai plus passer du temps avec elle. Les derniers moments étaient ceux d'hier, avant son dernier soupir. Je pensais aussi à Edward. Il avait été très aimable hier. Jamais je n'aurais imaginée qu'il aurait pu m'aider de la façon qu'il l'avait fait. Il m'avait rattrapé quand je m'étais effondrer, il m'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant plus d'une heure et la manière dont il m'avait flatté les cheveux était si spéciale...j'avais ressenti de la sympathie, de la tendresse et de la douceur. Malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait subir il avait été là pour moi dans uns des moments les plus difficiles de ma vie. Pour moi, c'est vraiment beaucoup. Mais aujourd'hui, encore une fois, je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Ma peine n'est pas partie, je vais avoir besoin de m'occuper pour la rendre moins intense et douloureuse...

**_PDV Edward _**

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Bella hantait complètement mes pensés. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'avait laissé la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter. Cela avait été si...merveilleux pour moi d'avoir eu la chance de pouvoir la voir endormie... à mes côtés sans qu'elle et moi nous nous chicanions. C'était comme si nous étions amis depuis toujours, bizarrement. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire mes sentiments pour elle, voilà la raison pour laquelle j'avais été désagréable avec elle quelques tant plus tôt. J'avais bien vu qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses pour moi que moi pour elle alors j'avais voulu cacher me sentiments pour qu'ils passent inaperçu. Mais maintenant je réalise que je n'aurais peut être pas dû être aussi con avec elle les années passées, elle ne l'avait pas méritée. Je devais m'excuser et essayer de me racheter. Pour Bella, je ferais tout. Pour vue qu'elle me pardonne et qu'elle me laisse le temps de tout lui révéler au sujet de mes ressentiments pour elle. Mais je suis conscient qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas le moment. J'allais devoir être là pour elle. Comme hier, je vais essayer d'adoucir sa peine. Elle méritait cette aide de ma part. Elle en avait besoin, et j'allais tout lui donner pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

**PDV Bella**

-Bella, Bella, me chuchota Alice, il faut te réveiller. On doit aller se préparer pour les funérailles de ta mère.

Je ne voulais pas me lever, surtout avec la journée qui m'attendait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, pour ma mère, je devais être là pour cette journée importante mais triste

.

-Je suis réveillée, signalais-je maussade.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Bien disons, que je n'irais pas courir un marathon. Mais je crois qu'a partir de demain ou après demain, mon humeur va sembler mieux. Il faut juste que je passe cette journée pour que ma peine s'adoucisse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bell's, je comprends. Nous serons tous là pour toi aujourd'hui. Et pour Emmett aussi. D'ailleurs, Rosalie est allée le voir.

-Merci, vous êtes tous super.

Je l'aie prise dans mes bras, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. J'avais les meilleurs amis sur terre, c'était confirmé. Rosalie entra dan la chambre et vint nous rejoindre sur le lit.

-Alors ma belle, ça va ? Demanda Rose.

-Pas pire mais, je ne suis pas à mon meilleur. Comment va Emmett ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Il est pareille que toi, il va un peu mieux qu'hier mais pas à son meilleur. Il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, ça prouve qu'il l'aime vraiment sa petite sœur, me dit Rosalie avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, signalais-je, je fais vite.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour l'instant, Me demanda Alice.

-Non, merci les filles mais je vais juste prendre une douche, je suis correcte, leur assurais-je en souriant du mieux que je le pouvais.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en soupirant. Cette journée n'allait pas être facile.

**_PDV Edward _**

Je venais de finir de me préparer pour les funérailles de Renée. J'avais essayé de m'habiller convenablement pour cet événement, ce qui veut dire : habillement propre. Je ne voulais pas que Bella pense que je me fichais de la mort de sa mère, au contraire, ça me désole pour elle. Renée était si charmante...comme sa fille.

-Oh merde, jura Jasper, Alice à oublier son gros sac à main ici. Je reviens les mecs, je dois aller le lui reporter, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

-Euh, Jazz, hélai-je, laisse, je vais aller lui porter, j'ai finis de me préparé et

pas toi alors vas finir de te préparé pendant que je vais lui porter, informais-je

Il avait l'air soupçonneux.

-Euh ok...merci man

-Pas de quoi, répondis-je en fonçant vers la chambre des filles

**_PDV Alice_**

Bella était encore dans la salle de bain, et Rosalie était partie arranger la salle des funérailles avec Carlisle et Esmée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, j'allai ouvrir et je vis Edward tenant mon sac à main

-Tiens, me dit-il en me passant l'objet, tu l'avais oubliée dans notre chambre.

-Merci. Tu sais Edward, je te trouve vraiment gentil d'avoir été là pour Bella hier soir. Je sais que toi et elle, n'aviez pas une très bonne relation mais, tu as été prêt à la consoler toute la soirée et je crois qu'elle a apprécié. Elle a besoin de cette aide et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde devra être là pour elle et Emmett, racontais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser tomber. Je serai là pour Bella et pour Emmett, me confirma-t-il.

-Merci, tu es adorable, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Pour moi, Edward était comme mon frère.

-À tantôt Lily, me dit-il en partant vers sa chambre

**_PDV Bella _**

Pendant le début des funérailles, j'avais rencontrée mes tantes que je n'avais jamais vues et certains de mes oncles aussi. C'était étrange de penser qu'ils étaient de ma parenté, mais qu'ils étaient des inconnus. Alice et Rosalie étaient prêtes de moi, elle me soutenait.

-Merci les filles d'être avec moi, je ne me sens au moins pas seule.

-De rien Bell's, nous sommes tellement désolé pour toi et Emmett que le moindre des choses qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'être là pour vous.

Encore une fois, je les pris dans mes bras, heureuse des avoirs avec moi. Pendant le discours des funérailles, j'étais complètement bouleversée. Pleins de souvenir me revenait en tête. Je ne suis même pas restée pour le goûter après car je n'avais pas la force de rester dans cette ambiance sinistre. Alice avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

-Bell's, est-ce que ça va ?

-Non, je suis un peu étourdie. Je crois que je devrais partir.

-Reste ici deux minutes, je vais chercher Carlisle, me dit-elle.

Elle revint peu de temps après accompagner de Carlisle.

-Ça ne va pas Bella ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Non, je ne me sens pas très bien, expliquais-je

.

-Tu voudrais retournée à l'hôtel ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-Je reviens, je vais trouver quelqu'un pour te raccompagner, me dit-il.

Quand il fût de retour, je le vis accompagner d'Edward.

-Bella, Edward va te raccompagner, nous vous rejoindrons dans une heure ou deux. nous dit Carlisle en s'éloignant dans l'établissement.

Revenir à l'hôtel avec Edward était une occasion pour moi de le remercier pour hier soir... pour sa gentillesse. Cette balade en voiture paraissait...intéressante.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Edward et Bella vont échangés beaucoup plus et ils vont apprendre à ce connaître. Je crois que le chapitre 10 va vous plaire :)

J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos review, pour moi c'est comme déballer un cadeau ^^

**Gros bisou**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous,**

**Merci merci merci merci merci, vos review me font vraiment vraiment plaisir. Tous vos compliments que vous me faites me font chaud au cœur. Wow vraiment je suis contente du résultat de ma fic. Et je suis aussi heureuse qu'elle fasse votre bonheur.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il est plus long que d'habitude, j'ai pensée que ça vous ferait plaisir :)**

**Merci énormément à Aliiiice, elle a parfaitement corrigée ce chapitre, je la remercie du fond du cœur. **

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**Capucette qui vous adore**

Chapitre 10

Cinq minutes passèrent avant que chacun de nous deux décide de dire un mot.

-Edward je..., commençais-je en m'arrêtant au milieu de ma phrase.

Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Oui ?

-Je...Je voulais te remercier pour l'autre soir. Tu m'as...aidée et...réconfortée et je peux te dire que, tu m'as apporté une grande aide et je t'en remercie.

Il me sourit et retourna son regard vers la route.

-Ça me fait plaisir, dit-il en conduisant sa voiture, tu le méritais...je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Surtout après toutes les stupidités que je t'ai fait subir, conclu-t-il.

Je souris doucement et rajoutai :

-Ouais mais...disons que je n'ai pas vraiment été plus sage que toi sur ce sujet là.

Il sourit à son tour et continua.

-Ouais, ça c'est sûr. Mais je trouve que tu as été pas mal douée à ce jeu là.

-Merci, toi aussi tu n'étais pas mal, mais j'avoue avoir été la meilleure, dis-je souriante.

-Ben voyons, tout le monde diraient que J'AI été le plus chiant entre nous deux, rajouta-t-il de bonne humeur.

-Ben oui c'est ça, tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu as appris que je t'avais organisé une soirée complète avec Tanya, tu étais complètement bouche bée, riais-je.

-C'est vrai que ce coup-là avait été très réussi de ta part, ça avait été la pire soirée de ma vie. Mais le pire c'est qu'on n'avait même pas trouvé un habit pour mon spectacle, donc toute cette endurance pour rien.

-Oui mais faut te rappeler que tu t'es quand même vengé avec la blague que tu m'a faite au téléphone en te faisant passer pour un monsieur qui m'annonçait que j'avais été prise à Dartmouth, lui rappelai-je.

-Ouais, ça signifie qu'on est quand même égaux alors. Mais j'ignore pourquoi nous étions allés aussi loin. Ça signifie aussi qu'on peut peut-être faire la paix et recommencer à zéro, proposa-t-il.

Edward m'aurait proposé cette offre quelques jours avant, je l'aurais envoyé balader. Mais maintenant, je ne le voyais plus comme un emmerdeur, mais je le voyais comme une personne normale.

-Entendu, on peut bien essayer de recommence à zéro, renchéris-je.

-Bon alors allons y, représentons nous : Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Edward Cullen, j'ai 17 ans et vous.

-Je suis Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans aussi...

Comme je l'avais espéré, Edward m'avait encore une fois changé les idées. Pendant un instant, il avait su me faire rire et sourire. Bien sûr, ma peine pour la perte de ma mère était toujours présente et aussi douloureuse, mais je savais que tant qu'Edward serait avec moi, elle serait beaucoup moins lourde. Il était devenu pour moi un confident, je pouvais lui dire quelque chose et il saurait comment arranger la situation. Il me l'avait prouvé, je ne lui dirai quand même pas tout, je garderai quelques secrets pour moi mais, je savais que je pouvais maintenant lui faire confiance.

Si je pourrais dire à ma mère comment je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé une personne capable de me changer les idées. Si je pourrais dire à ma mère comment je m'ennuie d'elle et comment je pense à elle, comment je l'aime...comment ma peine est toujours présente de l'avoir perdue...Je lui dirais. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux tout lui dire toutes ces choses. Dans mon cœur ma mère restera la même personne importante pour moi. Elle y restera pour toujours peu importe ce qui arrive.

-Alors je pose ma première question, lança Edward en me réveillant de ma rêverie, Ta couleur préférée ?

Tout de suite je pensai au vert émeraude.

-Émeraude, aujourd'hui en tout cas, informais-je.

-Comment ça aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il.

-Ça dépend des jours et de mes humeurs. Maintenant, en ce moment, j'aime bien le vert émeraude

-Ah...je comprends, je pense que je comprends, me dit-il.

-Bon, mon tour de poser une question, ta couleur préférée ?

-Euh...je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

-Edward, chialais-je, fais un effort quand même

.

-Bon d'accord...marron, avoua-t-il.

-Ton repas préféré ?

-Pizza, répondit-il automatiquement.

-Ton chiffre chanceux ? Continuais-je.

-mille deux cent soixante cinq.

-Pourquoi ce nombre ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi gros ?

-Parce que c'est le premier chiffre qui m'est venu en tête, rétorqua-t-il.

-Réponse ridicule mais bon. La personne que tu admire le plus ?

-Toutes les personnes qui ont lu et aimer Roméo et Juliette.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise de sa réponse.

-Parce qu'ils ont été capable de supporter cette histoire d'amour quétaine et ridicule.

-Edward ! Roméo et Juliette est l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour que je n'ai jamais connue. La plupart des gars disent la même chose que toi et je n'ai jamais compris la raison. C'est impossible de ne pas aimer cette histoire.

-Je crois que c'est parce que c'est une histoire faite pour les filles, et certains garçons. Hum...Bella, on est déjà arrivé. Et je crois qu'Alice nous a rejoints car je vois sa voiture dans le stationnement. annonça Edward.

-Je crois qu'on devrait entrer alors, remarquais-je.

Il tenta de sortir de sa Volvo mais je lui en empêchai en l'interpellant :

-Edward, je te remercie encore une fois pour cette balade en voiture. Mon étourdissement est passé et je me sens un peu plus forte.

-Bella, je comprends que tu aies besoin de quelqu'un dans la période que tu vis. Je ne peux rien faire autrement que d'être avec toi pendant ce moment. Tu peux donc compter sur moi.

Je descendis de la voiture et entrai dans l'hôtel suivie d'Edward. Nous montâmes jusqu'à nos chambres où Alice nous y attendait.

-Bell's, est-ce que tu vas mieux où tu veux t'asseoir et te reposer ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non, je vais mieux que tout à l'heure, mon étourdissement est passé.

-Bien, j'aime mieux te voir comme ça, conclu-t-elle avec le sourire.

-Merci d'être venue nous rejoindre, la remerciais-je.

-De rien, je m'inquiétais trop pour rester aux funérailles.

-Euh, je vais y aller moi, à plus les filles, nous salua Edward.

-À plus, répondis-je suivie d'Alice.

-Euh Bella, demain...c'est à mon tour de te poser les questions, me héla Edward souriant en quittant la chambre.

-C'est quoi l'affaire des questions ? Me demanda Alice.

-Bien disons que moi et Edward avons essayés de...recommencer à zéro.

-C'est super, il était temps... mais c'est quoi l'affaire des questions ? Ça ne me dit pas c'est quoi.

-Alice, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher, informais-je, je vais te parler des questions demain.

-Tu as raison, quand on vit dans une période comme celle-ci, on a besoin de reprendre son énergie. Bonne nuit Bell's, tu es sûre que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, c'est certains que je suis encore en deuil, mes émotions sont encore toutes mêlées, parfois j'ai le goût de pleurer et je m'ennuie de ma mère mais, je vais un peu mieux.

-D'accord, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit cette nuit, réveille-moi. Je vais être à ta disposition.

-Merci Alice, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit cousine adorée, me répondit-elle.

...

_-Maman ? Demandais-je surprise de la revoir._

_-Bonjour ma belle, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi surprise de me voir ?_

_-Tu n'étais pas...morte._

_-Moi ? Morte ? Ben voyons Bella, tu dois avoir fais un cauchemar. Je suis juste allée faire des courses à l'épicerie. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, il me reste encore bien des années à vivre. _

_-J'étais pourtant certaine de t'avoir perdue, maman je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir avec moi, dis-je en me précipitant dans ses bras._

_-Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis là, et pour longtemps, je ne suis pas prête de te perdre..._

_-Je t'aime._

_-ah, Je t'aime aussi ma belle, pour toujours et à jamais..._

...

Je me réveillai en sueur, les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère n'était pas revenue. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar, elle était morte, je l'avais perdue...et pour toujours. Je pleurais dans mon oreiller. J'avais mal, plus mal que hier, aussi mal que quand je la voyais mourir ou peut-être que la douleur était pire. Cette douleur était revenue me chercher. Je croyais qu'elle s'estomperait mais, elle est bien là, à l'intérieur. Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré avant. Je voulais effacer le rêve que je venais de faire mais il restait ancré à l'intérieur de mes pensées.

-Bella, Bella que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Alice paniquée.

-Ali, je suis...dd...d...désolée de...t'avoir...r...r...réveillée.

-Bella, je t'interdis de t'excuser pour ça. Je t'avais dis de me réveiller si quelque chose n'allait pas. Bella s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui se passe tu m'inquiète.

-Les filles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'entends Bella pleurer, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Rosalie aussi paniquée que ma cousine.

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit, elle pleure beaucoup trop pour pouvoir placer un mot, expliqua Alice.

-Alors on va attendre un peu, le temps qu'elle se calme, après on lui demandera ce qui arrive, décida Rosalie.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je trouve la force de parler. Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues. Je les qualifiais comme les dernières larmes pour cette nuit, j'espérais que c'était les dernières. Je ne voulais pas déranger mes amies toute la nuit ou même les empêcher de dormir.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Rosalie beaucoup plus calme.

-Rose, elle ne répond pas, pourquoi elle ne te répond pas? Elle ne va vraiment pas bien hein ? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! C'est grave ce qu'elle a, elle va...

-Alice ! Veux-tu bien te calmer ? Bella va bien, elle est juste encore sur l'émotion. Laisses-y deux minutes pour qu'elle puisse nous répondre. Tu paniques comme une poule sans tête. Relaxe, expliqua Rose.

-Je m'excuse les filles de vous avoir réveillées, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dis-je enfin.

-Bell's, veux-tu bien arrêter de t'excuser pour ça, c'est correcte. Je t'avais dis de me réveiller si quelque chose n'allait, me dit encore une fois Alice.

-Dis nous plutôt ce que tu as, renchérit Rose.

-J'ai fais un rêve, un beau rêve. Ma mère était revenue. Elle était avec moi, sans maladie, elle était en pleine forme. Et là, des souvenirs me sont revenus et j'ai rechuté en larmes. Je me doutais que j'allais faire un jour un rêve de ce genre, mais je croyais que ce serait dans quelques années.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bell's, on va t'aider. Tu vas passer à travers.

J'entendis les derniers mots que venait de me dire Rosalie et je m'endormis battue par la fatigue et la peine...

Le lendemain, après m'avoir réveillée, je me levai pour prendre ma douche en espérant que cela m'aiderait à passer la journée. Je m'habillai et me brossai les cheveux. En sortant, Alice m'avertit qu'Edward voulait me parler. Je fus surprise de le voir sur le rebord de la porte si tôt.

-Salut, dis-je en allant le rejoindre.

-Salut, je venais te demander si toi et les filles vous voudriez venir à la plage avec nous. Emmett veut se dégourdir les jambes.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrais y aller, je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette aujourd'hui. Mais les filles voudront sûrement aller vous rejoindre.

-Bella, si tu n'y va pas, je n'y vais pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser te morfondre toute seule. Il te faut quelqu'un. Je vais rester alors.

-Edward, je ne veux pas te gâcher la journée, vas t'amuser. Je vais être correcte, assurais-je.

-Bella...pas question.

Comment lui faire changer d'avis ? Il avait l'air si convaincu, mais je ne pouvais pas le garder avec moi, il devait y aller. Ce n'est pas lui qui est en deuil. Il devrait profiter de la belle journée au lieu de rester encabaner avec moi.

-Edward je t'assure que je suis correcte, ne t'en fais pas pour moi je...

-Bella, je reste avec toi c'est décidé.

Il entra dans la chambre et il se dirigea vers Alice.

-Alice, les gars vont à la plage, vous voulez aller les rejoindre ?

-Ouais ça semble sympa, dis aux gars qu'on arrive dès que possible, dit Alice.

-D'accords. Je reviens Bella. Je vais seulement avertir les gars de la situation.

Il sortit et je soupirai.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir rester Bella, je crois que sortir te fera du bien, lança Alice.

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne crois pas.

-Bella ce n'est jamais bon de rester enfermer dans l'état que tu es. Tu as besoin de prendre l'air ne serait-ce que d'une heure ou deux, continua-t-elle.

Alice semblait avoir raison. Je devrais peut-être sortir à la plage pour me changer les idées et prendre l'air.

-Je vais essayer d'y aller avec vous, si jamais je ne vais vraiment pas bien je vais revenir, cédais-je.

Alice sauta sur place en frappant des mains.

-Parfait, tu pourras enfin mettre le bikini que je t'aie acheté, dit-elle exciter.

Oh m*rde de...?%$*&? &?%?&?&*%$$&*(?&%?%?$/$ »/ » »$/$%$%

...

**(Quelques minutes plus tard après des centaines de protestations qui n'ont servit à rien).**

-Alice, je ne crois pas que ce soit...

-Tut tut tut tut... Tu es parfaite, ce maillot de bain te fait parfaitement bien. J'ai bien fait de le prendre bleu nuit. Ça te donne plus de couleur et tu as l'air en pleine forme. C'est tout ce qu'il te fallait

.

Je soupirai. Je me regardais dans le miroir découragée. Moi ? En bikini ? ARG !

Je retournai dans la salle bain mettre mon linge par-dessus ce stupide maillot de bain. Après les derniers préparatifs, nous sommes partis pour la plage qui était à environ sept minutes de marche. Edward avait l'air heureux que j'ai décidé de venir. Moi aussi, j'étais quelque peu heureuse. Avoir le vent dans la figure me donnait encore plus d'énergie pour la journée. Emmett avait l'air d'aller mieux lui aussi. En arrivant, je ne pus rester assise car Alice m'encourageait sans cesse d'aller me promener.

-Je ne t'ais pas acheter ce bikini pour qu'il reste cacher sous ton linge. Allez, s'il te plait Bell's, enlèves ton linge et va te promener pour que tout le monde puisse admirer ton beau maillot de bain, dit Alice agaçante.

-Alice, personne ne va admirer ce maillot, toutes les filles en porte un et crois moi, pour moi tous les bikinis se ressemblent.

-Bella, c'est une question de goût. Allez va te promener avec Edward, ça va te faire du bien tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Alice j'ai l'air ridicule dans ce maillot de bain !

-Emmett, dis à ta sœur qu'elle est splendide, héla Alice.

-Sincèrement je déteste voir ma sœur porter ça, ça attire beaucoup trop les regards.

-Tu vois Bella, tu es magnifique.

-Alice je...

-Bella, si tu rouspètes encore je vais voir tous les garçons de cette plage et je vais leur demander de venir te dire que tu es splendide dans ce bikini et crois moi, je n'aurai pas besoin de les convaincre longtemps, ils vont venir d'eux-mêmes. Bella, je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter mais pour te sortir de ta zone de confort.

Je soupirai et pris le bras d'Edward pour l'emmener se promener.

-Pas reposante la Alice, dit Edward un peu plus loin.

-Pas vraiment, surtout en question de « mode », elle tape pas mal sur le système.

-D'accord avec toi, sourit Edward.

-Bon, je crois être prête à être bombardée de questions.

-Tu es certaine ? On peut faire ça quand tu seras mieux émotionnellement, suggéra Edward.

-Non, non...ça va me changer les idées.

-D'accord, comme tu veux. Ton film préféré ?

- Les films romantiques.

-Ton roman préféré ?

-Roméo et Juliette, je le lis à répétition.

-Intéressant, hum...tes passe-temps ?

-J'adore lire, et écouter de la musique en général.

-Je croyais que c'était le sport, ria Edward.

-Très drôle, dis-je sarcastique.

-La personne que tu admires le plus ?

Je pris une minute sans rien dire. Je pris une très grande inspiration et déclara tendrement :

-Ma mère...

Il arrêta de marcher et il me regarda avec sympathie.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, tout va bien. C'est Ma Mère car, elle m'a appris qu'on pouvait vivre dans le bonheur sans avoir une fortune, elle m'a appris que la vie avait parfois des difficultés mais qu'elles ne durent jamais longtemps si on décide d'accepter la situation du mieux qu'on peut. Elle me disait... « La vie, est comme le vent, elle passe mais il est impossible de revenir en arrière et tout changer. De même, quand il fait une chaleur extrême et qu'une brise passe, tu ne peux pas la faire revenir. Elle passe quand elle passe et on profite du moment quelle décide de se pointer... »

-C'est beau, me dit Edward.

-Oui, elle me le disait souvent. Et c'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire.

Nous avions continué de parler et marcher au bord de la plage tout l'après midi, Alice avait eu raison...ça m'a fait vraiment du bien de prendre l'air et de me changer les idées. Nous avons finis la soirée à regarder un film choisis pas Emmett et Jazz. J'étais assise aux côtés d'Edward. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment le film, je pensais plutôt à ma mère. Elle me manquait beaucoup mais, je sentais que j'allais pouvoir apprécier beaucoup plus la vie dans les prochains jours.

Ma période sombre allait passer, sans pour autant que j'oublis ma mère. À peine à la moitié du film, je m'endormis sur l'épaule d'Edward, évadée dans mon rêve...

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, pour moi vos review sont ma récompense de la semaine...hihihi :)**

**Pleins de bisou pour vous tous**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette qui vous adore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut à vous!**

**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé de mon retard. Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis trois semaines et j'en suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché... Je voulais aussi toutes vous remercier pour vos review, elles me font vraiment plaisir et j'apprécie que ma fic vous plaise. Je remercie aussi toutes les anonymes et ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos review alors je vous dis : Merci du fond du cœur à vous aussi.**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pour tous ceux qui se sont demandé si j'allais finir ma fic je vous promets que je vais la finir jusqu'à la fin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'adore écrire et je vous adore vous aussi. Jamais je vais abandonner ma fiction je vous le promets... :)**

**Encore une fois bonne lecture! ^^**

**Pleins de bisou**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette qui vous adore**

Chapitre 11

-Bon, au tour de Bella maintenant, déclara Rose

-Oui, allez Bell's, continua Ali

Les filles s'avaient misent à l'idée qu'a chacun de notre tour, nous racontons quelque chose d'hyper gênant qui est arrivé dans notre vie. Dans mon cas, il en est arrivé plus d'une fois.

-Les filles, je ne crois pas que...commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par Alice

-Tut tut tut tut, Allez Bell's, on va s'amuser, puis tu es chanceuse, les gars ne sont pas présent, ça reste entre nous trois. Ce n'est pas comme si ont étaient des inconnus, tu peux nous le dire et de toute façon, je suis ta cousine alors je suis sûre de déjà connaître l'histoire que tu vas nous raconter.

Malheureusement, elle ne la connaissait pas. Je me risquai donc à raconter un des fichues moments le plus gênant de ma vie pour en finir le plus tôt possible. De toute manière, il ne valait pas la peine de m'obstiner avec elles, elles auraient gagnée alors pourquoi ne pas commencer cette anecdote maintenant.

_-J'avais dix ans_, commençais-je, _j'étais jeune mais j'aimais particulièrement un gars, il se nommait Tristan Legeault. Depuis la deuxième année, il était dans ma classe, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire mes sentiments amoureux que j'avais pour lui. Un jour, je venais de terminer mon cours de gym. J'étais dans le vestiaire des filles et je me changeais. Je demeurais la seule fille qui n'avais pas terminé de se changer. Mais soudain l'alarme d'incendie s'est déclenchée. Toutes les filles du vestiaire se sont précipiter à l'extérieur, mais moi je voulais finir de me rhabiller avant de me sauver dehors. Mais la professeure en a décider autrement et m'as pris dans ses bras pour me sortir comme tout le monde. C'était gênant, j'étais seulement en petite culottes avec un chandail devant tout le monde. Tristan m'as vu et il a biensûr rit de moi inclus tout le monde qui étaient présent. Tout ça pour dire que c'était le concierge qui avait accidentellement déclenché l'alarme d'incendie et que moi, je n'aie jamais eu de chance avec Tristan, _terminais-je

-Wow, je ne l'a connaissais pas celle là, avoua Ali

-Pauvre toi, ça a dû être gênant, déclara Rose

-Belle histoire, chantonna Jazz en entrant dans notre chambre

-Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu as entendue, dis-je mécontente

-Seulement la fin mais ne t'inquiète pas Bell's, je ne dirais rien, me promit-il

-Je l'espère bien, renchéris-je

Il se précipita vers Alice qui l'embrassa amoureusement jusqu'à ce que Rose et moi se raclions la gorge. Ils se lâchèrent de leur étreinte et Ali se retourna vers moi.

-Hum Bell's, ce soir tu devras passée ta soirée avec Ed, avoua Ali

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je surprise

-Parce que ce soir, moi, Jazz, Rose et Em, ont va voir le nouveau film d'horreur qui vient de sortir et je ne crois pas que cela t'intéresse...ah moins que je me trompe...

-Non pas du tout tu as raison, moi et les films d'horreur ça ne fonctionne pas. Edward n'y va pas? Demandais-je encore surprise

-Non, ça ne lui tente pas...tu n'es pas trop fâchée? Demanda Alice inquiète

-Moi...fâchée? Ben voyons Ali, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Allez-y. Je ne peux quand même pas vous empêcher d'avoir du plaisir, assurais-je

-Mais si cela te pose un problème, nous pouvons rester, me dit Rose

-Non non, allez y.

-Merci Bell's, me dit Alice ne se précipitant dans mes bras

-Cela pose-t-il un problème à Edward de devoir passé la soirée avec moi parce que sinon je peux très bien m'arranger seule s'il ne...

-Non, me coupa encore une fois Alice, ça ne lui dérange vraiment pas, c'est même lui qui a proposé de rester pour te tenir compagnie.

Cela me surpris, même s'il semblait très protecteur avec moi ces temps ci, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse refuser un film d'horreur pour être en compagnie d'une maladroite à pieds gauches comme moi.

-Ah vous êtes là, dit Emmett en entrant dans notre chambre suivis d'Edward. Mon grand frère se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs

-Emmett dépose moi tout de suite, ordonnais-je en criant

Il ne m'obéi pas alors je décidai d'utiliser la manière forte en le chatouillant.

-Ça va, ça va, dit il riant, je te lâche

-Merci, dis-je ferme après qu'il m'ait déposé

-À quelle heure le film commence-t-il? Demanda Emmett excité

-Euh, réfléchit Jasper en regardant sa montre attacher à son poignet, nous devrions y aller maintenant pour ne pas être en retard.

-À plus tard Bell's, me dit Alice ne me prenant dans ses bras

Ce fût au tour de Rose de me prendre dans ses bras et ils franchissent tous la porte en direction du cinéma, sauf Edward qui était resté à la même place, immobile en me regardant.

Je restai silencieuse un instant en me mordant les lèvres. J'étais mal à l'aise et Edward le remarqua tout de suite car il me demanda :

-Bella est-ce que ça va?

-Non...euh oui...je veux dire, je me sens mal que tu reste ici pendant que les autres vont voir le tout nouveaux film d'horreur, avouais-je

Il sourit avant de me dire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec toi. De toute façon le film ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Tu te serais sûrement plus amusé au cinéma que de rester avec moi à s'ennuyer à rien faire, expliquais-je

-Bella, me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, tu n'es rien d'une compagnie ennuyante au contraire tu es...fabuleuse. Et...nous ne sommes pas obligés de rien faire. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un morceau avec moi quelque part, me dit-il souriant

Comment pouvais-je dire lui dire non. Il venait de parler de moi étant quelqu'un de fabuleux. Jamais un garçon de m'avait dit ses mots à part mon frère. Ces paroles avaient sorti de sa bouche si naturellement et sincèrement que je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas. Il me disait la vérité, il me trouvait fabuleuse et il voulait aller souper avec moi...Je n'en revenais pas. Je rougis de gêne après son compliment et sa merveilleuse proposition.

-Oui, dis-je toujours aussi rouge tomate, j'aimerais ça

-Parfait, as-tu un restaurant que tu préfère? Je veux dire, tu dois en connaître ici à Phoenix vu que tu as habité ici, me demanda-t-il

-Euh oui, il y en a un pas trop loin de l'hôtel où nous sommes, je te dirais la direction

-Super

Je mis mes souliers et pris mon sac à main en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Après vous, mademoiselle Swan, me dit Edward souriant en m'ouvrant la porte

-Merci, dis-je souriante mais rouge de gêne

Bordel j'en aie assez de rougir comme ça! Pourquoi les choses gênantes doit toujours m'arriver à moi. Edward avait été si galant et gentil que je ne pouvais être d'autre que gêner mais aussi...joyeuse. Le reste du trajet jusqu'au restaurant avait resté dans la même ambiance, Edward était de bon humeur, souriant et il me disait des compliments auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils sortiraient de sa bouche. Comme en entrant dans la voiture, il m'avait dit : _Beau chandail, il fait ressortir tes beaux yeux chocolat... c'est très jolie Bella. _

Il avait remarqué mon chandail et la couleur de mes yeux. Même mon frère ne m'aurait jamais complimentée ainsi...vraiment étrange. Mais je ne voulais pas trop y m'être d'importance, peut-être qu'il passait ce genre de compliment à plusieurs filles sans même leur considérer de l'importance particulière. Non, cela ne voulait rien dire, il voulait juste être gentil et briser le silence.

-Merci, lui avais-je répondus

Rendus au restaurant, nous nous sommes assis à une table plus éloignée de la pièce, il voulait sûrement juste être loin du bruit. Cela n'avait aucun rapport du fait qu'il était seul avec moi. Tout était normal au début de la soirée mais tout changea lorsque la serveuse vint nous porter notre assiette.

-Bella, euh...je voulais te dire que, je suis vraiment content que nous n'agissons plus comme chien et chat. Tu sais avant, je trouvais notre relation compliquer et tu ne sais pas combien de foi je mourrais d'envie de te dire à quel point j'aurais aimé qu'on arrête de s'haïr et qu'on recommence à zéro, avoua-t-il sincère, Tout ça pour dire que je t'apprécie particulièrement Bella. Tu es...unique et...fabuleuse. Puis, même si maintenant on à oublier ce qu'on s'est fait dans le passé, je tenais quand même à m'excuser. Je n'avais pas été très gentleman et je l'avoue. Je veux juste que tu saches que...

-Edward, le coupais-je, je t'ai pardonne et tu m'as pardonné...n'en parlons plus. Et puis euh...merci pour toutes les belles choses que tu as dites. Toi aussi tu es génial, dis-je en rougissant de plus bel

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Edward m'appréciait. C'était impossible, j'avais rêvé. _Edward Cullen_, le gars dont qui toutes les filles sont amoureuse, apprécie une fille à deux pieds gauche...comme _moi_. Soudain un frison me parcourut toute entière. Oh non, ne me dites pas que je... non c'est impossible. Moi...Bella Swan...ressentir un PETIT quelque chose pour Edward? Non jamais, ce frisson voulait juste spécifier que j'avais froid. Je ne ressens absolument rien pour Edward. Mes mains commençaient à devenir de plus en plus moites. Je ne pouvais pas aimer Edward Je venais juste de faire la paix avec lui et ma mère venait de mourir. Je ne pouvais pas être prête à m'embarquer dans ce genre de relation. Et puis, qu'est ce qui veut dire qu'Edward ressens lui aussi un certain sentiment pour moi? Rien. Il a juste dit qu'il m'appréciait, ça veux rien dire. Je décidais donc d'oublier les pensés que je venais d'avoir. Je continuai donc à rire et parler avec Edward comme avec n'importe le quel de mes amis. J'avais décidé d'oublier le fait que je ressentais PEUT-ÊTRE un PETIT sentiment pour lui, en faisant comme si rien n'était et continuer la soirée normalement. Edward m'avais révélé certaine chose au sujet de lui. Comme du fais qu'il aimait la musique plus que tout. Je savais déjà qu'il jouait du piano mais savoir qu'il voulait en faire son milieu de vie...je l'ignorais. De mon côté, je lui aie raconté mon passé chez ma mère, je me suis ouvert à lui. Ça me faisait du bien de parler de ma mère à quelqu'un, ça atténuait ma peine et j'acceptais un peu plus à chaque seconde le fait que ma mère soit partie. J'avais appréciée la soirée. J'espérais qu'Edward aussi avait apprécié ce moment.

-Euh Alice vient de m'envoyer un texto, me dit-il, elle veut savoir où nous sommes et quand nous reviendrons.

-Dis lui, que nous sommes en chemin. Je vais payer la facture et je vais te rejoindre dans la voiture, signalais-je

-Euh pas question, JE paye la facture. Tu es mon invitée, pas question que je te fasse payer.

-Mais Edward je...

-Non, pas de discussion. Je paye la facture et nous retournons à l'hôtel après, décida-t-il, attends moi ici, je vais payer et nous pourrons partir après.

Il s'en alla payer la serveuse qui, d'après moi, en pinçait un peu pour lui car elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des beaux yeux et de lui sourire. Edward, lui, ne la remarqua pas et cela me fit rire quand elle le vit partir sans lui dire au revoir et me raccompagner jusqu'à la voiture.

-As-tu aimé la soirée, me demanda-t-il

-Quelle question, je l'aie adoré. J'espère juste que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, dis-je d'une petite voix

-Ennuyer? Bella, jamais. J'ai tout autant aimé la soirée que toi et crois moi, le cinéma est ennuyant à comparé de cette soirée que nous venions de passer.

Je me sentis flatter. Edward était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête mais surtout...il était très attentionner. Le trajet en voiture parût plus court qu'habituellement car nous avons, encore une fois, discuté et rigoler. Il me déposa à ma chambre.

-Je te remercie vraiment Edward pour la soirée, comme je te l'aie dit toute à l'heure, j'ai vraiment adoré le moment, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

-Ça m'a fait plaisir Bella, pour moi aussi la soirée était plaisante. À demain, me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à sa chambre alors que moi, je restai un instant devant ma porte à penser à vraiment quoi faire et quoi penser au sujet des mes sentiments. Aimais-je Edward? Étais-je prête pour m'embarquer là dedans? Edward m'aimait-il?...Je ne pu répondre à mes questions pour le moment mais...bientôt j'allais pouvoir le faire...

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos review :)**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre c'est promis :)**

**Pleins de bisou et je vous adore**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**


	12. Chapter 12

Mémo

Salut à vous, lectrices,

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour le long délai sans signe d'un chapitre. J'ai été très malade ces derniers temps mais en plus, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi. Maintenant tout est correcte, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je finis mon chapitre 12, cette semaine et je le posterai dès finis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterai très vite. Donnez moi 7 jours pas plus. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchée. Je ne vous aie surtout pas oublié, je pensais régulièrement à vous et à ma fiction que j'avais hâte de pouvoir continuer. Ma promesse de finir ce fic tiens toujours, je la finirai avec le plus grand plaisir d'écrire et de vous la faire lire.

On se revoit au chapitre 12, dans très peu de temps :)

Bizou

xxxxxxx

Capucette qui vous adore toujours ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à vous toutes (tous)**

**Me revoilà enfin, j'ai enfin pu réussir à envoyer mon chapitre 12. Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour votre patience durant ce loooonnnnnggggg moment. WOW, je ne sais même pas si j'ai autant de patience que vous :) Don le voilà enfin ce chapitre tant attendus, je vous avertis...il n'est pas très long mais je vais me reprendre pour le prochain chapitre, je me suis remis dans l'écriture donc j'ai bien l'intention de m'y mettre à fond.**

**Un beau merci pour toutes vos review, elles me font tellement plaisir. Merci merci merci merci merci!**

**Merci aussi à vous tous anonymes, malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre (même si j'en aie une envie folle) donc je vous dis merci à vous aussi.**

**Voilà, j'ai terminé mon blabla et je vous laisse vous plongez dans ce court chapitre**

**Bizoue**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette qui vous adore**

Chapitre 12

**PDV Alice **

« Edward, entendis-je Bella dire dans son sommeil»

« Pourquoi ça? » « Pourquoi toutes ces questions? »

« Je ne comprends plus rien » « Je ne veux plus me questionner sur ce sujet » « Je ne veux plus être une boule de stresse »

« Edward »

« Edward... »

« Je crois que je t'aime »

Moi non plus je ne comprenais rien d'ailleurs. Je s'avais que ma chère cousine parlait dans son sommeil mais à ce point là, elle doit bien être préoccupée par quelque chose. Depuis la nuit où nous sommes parties au cinéma qu'elle parle de la même chose toute la nuit jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Une semaine, pour être plus précise, une semaine que c'est la même histoire. Cette fois-ci j'en étais sûre, Edward l'a préoccupait. Mais pourquoi? De quoi? Elle le fuit depuis tout ce temps sans que lui non plus ne comprenne. Je compte bien en savoir plus. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne sera pas trop têtue dans cette affaire.

-Elle n'est pas encore réveillée? Me demanda Rose en me sortant de mes songes

-Non, elle est toujours dans ses rêves. Où sont les garçons?

-Ils aident Carlisle et Esmée à faire leurs bagages et à préparer leur départ de Phoenix et de l'hôtel, m'expliqua-t-elle

-Ils partent plus tôt?

-Oui, ma mère veut se retrouvée dans ses affaires.

-Je la comprends, dis-je, Nous irons les rejoindre à Forks quand?

-Nous retournerons à Forks dans deux ou trois jours. Edward à son spectacle de piano dans ces délais, me dit-elle

-Ah oui c'est vrai, me rappelais-je

Je baissai la tête et regardai le vide. Je demeurais soucieuse et inquiète pour cousine adorée si fragile.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Rose, quelque chose te préoccupe hein?

Elle avait devinée que je pensais à Bella.

-Je m'inquiète pour Bella. J'ignore ce qu'elle a et ce qui s'est passé. Elle ne parle plus à Edward, elle semble malheureuse et préoccupée, elle ne mage plus, ne parle plus, ne sourit plus...QU'est-ce qui se passe bordel!

-Je l'ignore, soupira-t-elle

Soudain nous entendîmes Bella bouger dans l'autre pièce...elle était enfin réveillée. Place aux interrogatoires...

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillai, les yeux difficilement ouvrables, les cheveux décoiffés, avec une tête épuisée. Encore un cauchemar. C'était maintenant une habitude depuis une semaine. Depuis la nuit du restaurant avec Edward, je ne me comprends plus. Je ne peux pas aimer Edward, je ne peux pas m'embraquer là dedans. Je dois le fuir, ne plus lui parler...couper complètement la communication. Malgré les difficultés et les épuisements plus les cauchemars que cela apporte...je devais le faire. Il m'était difficile de ne pas penser à lui. Certes je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais quoi : De l'amitié? De la colère? De la tristesse? ...De l'amour? Non, je ne peux pas, ou plutôt...je ne _**veux**_ pas. Cela me serait trop difficile de l'aimer. Je ne suis pas prête, je dois me concentrer sur mes études, sur mon deuil qui ne veut pas se terminer. Sur...sur... il était trop tard. De grosses larmes tombèrent sur mes joues rudes et sèches pour cause de la fatigue. Je pleurais. Je pleurais de désespoirs, d'incompréhension mais surtout...d'amour.

-Bell's, est-ce que ça?, Demanda Alice inquiète et triste de me voir dans cet état là

-Non, répondis-je entre deux sanglots, je...ne...ne compr...pr...end plus...rien...ien.

-Vas-y Bell's, pleure. Pleure ma belle. Laisse aller ta peine. Laisse-la sortir et s'évaporer pour de bon, me réconforta Rose

Je pleurais déjà depuis un petit moment, mais ma peine était loin d'être terminer. Je m'obligeai d'arrêter, je ne voulais plus être dans cet état là. Je voulais vivre avec le bonheur, être heureuse. Respirer l'air frais et dire « Que j'aime la vie! »

-Ça va mieux? Demanda Ali

Je respirai un bon coup, et je décidai que oui.

-Je crois que tout est enfin parti, dis-je pour essayé de me convaincre mais surtout de convaincre Rose et Alice

-Bon, reste ici avec Rose. Je vais aller chercher le p'tit déj.

Alice partit heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi. Elle voulait sûrement m'aider mais...ce n'était pas facile.

Rosalie soupira et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Bella, es-tu sûre que tout va mieux? Dis-nous ce qui se passe, car on ne cerne rien. Nous le s'avons bien qu'Edward est en lien avec la situation.

Je baissai la tête et dis :

-Vous avez devinez hein?

-Tu l'aime, me souffla-t-elle

Je ne répondis pas

-Bella, continua-t-elle, tu ne peux continuer à te convaincre que tu ne ressens rien pour lui. C'est faux. Tu dois avouer tes sentiments mais surtout...les accepter tels qu'ils sont. Ce n'est pas facile mais, au moins essaie. Tu n'es pas obliger de lui dire immédiatement, laisse toi du temps mais...commence par y penser et come j'ai dis _il faut accepter ce que tu ressens. _Le temps arrange les choses, tu vas voir.

Elle me souriait tendrement. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais continuer comme ça. Alice revint avec le petit déjeuner mais je refusai de manger en disant ne pas avoir faim. Je devais aller prendre l'air pour rendre mes pensées plus claires. Je passais par des petites rues que je reconnus, j'y avais déjà marchée plus jeune. Je me souvins donc d'un petit parc pas trop loin, je m'y y retrouvais plus jeune souvent après m'avoir disputé fort avec ma mère, quand je venais de perdre une amie pour cause d'un malentendu ou je m'y retrouvais tout simplement pour réfléchir...comme maintenant. Rendus dans le parc de mon enfance, je m'assis sur un banc. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, j'allais mieux. J'étais tout simplement bien ici. Après avoir passé quelques minutes assis sur ce même banc à me remémorer les paroles de Rosalie, mon ventre gargouilla. Je me rendis donc dans un petit dépanneur du coin pour m'acheter de quoi grignoter qui me suffirais pour le moment. Je me promenais dans les allés du petit magasin à la recherche de quoi atténuer ma faim quand je fonçai directement dans quelqu'un. Je relevai mes yeux pour m'excuser de ma maladresse habituelle et je vis...Edward. Il n'avait pas meilleure mine que moi : Cernes sous les yeux, un air épuisé, des cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude...bref, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'énergie de courir un marathon. Il me sourit timidement et me demanda surpris :

-Bella, que fais-tu ici? Es-tu correcte?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il était devant moi...il était devant moi...IL ÉTAIT DEVANT MOI! Bordel! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que faire. Je ne lui aie pas parlé depuis une semaine.

-Euh...euh...je suis venu me chercher...quelque chose à manger.

-Tu n'as pas mangé à l'hôtel? Demanda-t-il

-Euh non, je suis allé prendre une marche dans le parc pour remettre mes pendules à l'heure.

Un instant s'écoula...deux minutes s'écoula...trois minutes s'écoula sans que qui que ce soit dise quelque chose. Je devais parler, dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose d'assez intelligent pour biser ce silence.

-Euh Edward je...

La suite se déroula trop vite. Des lèvres aussi douces que du velours se posèrent sur les miennes. Celles d'Edward biensûr. Sa main gauche tenant tendrement ma taille et sa main droite tenait mon menton. Ses lèvres s'entremêlaient aux miennes avec une telle douceur. J'étais bien. Ce doux baiser me plaisait. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de la réalité. Moi qui ne voulais tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Je l'embrassais présentement. J'ouvris mes yeux et décollai mes lèvres des siennes. Je le regardai mal à l'aise et partis en courant, me sauvant du seul homme que j'aimais...sans savoir que cet amour était si puissant. Il sortit du dépanneur et cria mon nom, mais je ne retournai pas. Je courais et courais, en trébuchant quelque fois biensûr, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Les paroles de Rose revenaient dans ma tête, mais j'essayais de les oublier « _Il faut accepter tes sentiments_ » En arrivant à l'hôtel, je montai à ma chambre mais je me laissai tombée devant ma porte, me laissant transporter par mes sanglots, qui ne voulaient cesser...

**Voilà, encore une fois désolé que ce chapitre soit court mais je me reprendrai pour le prochain. J'ai bien hâte de savoir votre avis alors allez-y...ne vous gêner pas et envahissez moi de review :)**

**On se revoit très bientôt pour le chapitre 13**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capucette**


End file.
